


Немного слишком

by Luinil



Category: Marvel Adventures: Avengers, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:37:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luinil/pseuds/Luinil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Естественно, Тони ознакомился со всеми важными файлами ЩИТа, но он бы соврал, если бы сказал, что Клинт Бартон для него что-то большее, чем имя на бумаге. Конечно, когда их вдвоем отправляют на миссию, все меняется, но не совсем так, как Тони ожидал.<br/>Это просто история в трех частях о двух людях, которым на самом деле всего лишь нужно научиться говорить о своих чувствах и немного больше секса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Имя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Overkill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/487548) by [samwise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samwise/pseuds/samwise). 



> Комментарии переводчика: осторожно, присутствуют нецензурные выражения. На всякий случай: события первой части по таймлайну предшествуют фильму.

Естественно, Тони ознакомился со всеми важными файлами ЩИТа, но он бы соврал, если бы сказал, что Клинт Бартон для него что-то большее, чем имя на бумаге.  
С тех пор, как нашли Капитана Америку, замерзшего в арктических льдах как эскимо, прошла пара недель, и находкой, ожидаемо, был возбужден не только Фьюри. На самом деле, за обладание несчастным парнем кто только не бился. Включая довольно агрессивную правую секту, которая объявила о какой-то дальней родственной связи и требовала, чтобы Роджерса немедленно доставили к ним для воссоединения. Именно этот культ необъяснимо привлек внимание Фьюри, и тот не слишком вежливо попросил Тони «присмотреться» к ним.  
Пеппер настаивала, что это хорошая идея - куда-нибудь вырваться и сделать хоть что-то полезное. Ну еще бы, работы над Башней Старка шли полным ходом, а сам Тони не был настолько полезен или сведущ в происходящем, как старался изобразить. На самом деле он постоянно пытался вернуться к старому доброму красно-золотому цвету, хотя бы в мелочах. В результате он согласился, хотя отказать Нику Фьюри в услуге всегда заманчиво.  
И что же он получил за свою доброту? Он получил в напарники угрюмого лучника, который из имени в файле превратился теперь в личность, причем, похоже, весьма раздражительную.

Первое, что тот говорит:  
\- Клинт Бартон.  
И на достаточно долгое время это же становится и последним, хотя Тони пытается поддерживать беседу. Обычно хватает того, что он раздражающе ведет себя сам, но Бартон оказывается более терпеливым, чем Пеппер, и это в равной степени восхищает и бесит.  
\- Знаешь, есть одна байка, - наконец, говорит Тони, когда они расставляют палатку – чертову _палатку_! - потому что, видимо, Фьюри – тайный лидер бой-скаутов, ну, или просто любит издеваться над привыкшими к роскоши миллиардерами. – Думаю, это можно назвать старой сказкой, так вот, согласно ей, если достаточно долго не будешь разговаривать – знаю, это звучит бредово, но все-таки... В общем, если долго не будешь разговаривать, то твои губы реально срастутся.  
\- Нет, - коротко отвечает Бартон, и Тони приходится признать, что звучит довольно эффектно. Может, немного слишком для ответа на шутку, но этот парень весь какой-то немного слишком, от макушки до затянутых в кожаные ботинки пяток. Включая колчан со стрелами на спине. Два часа назад Тони подумал вслух о том, кто вообще в наше время пользуется луком и стрелами, и разве еще в средние века не изобрели арбалет, потому что он лучше? А потом он увидел, как Бартон прострелил рваный клочок серой ткани, висящий на дереве, просто для удовольствия. Сам он с того же расстояния его вообще еле видел.  
Тони больше не собирается шутить по этому поводу после того, как увидел лучника в действии. Нет уж.  
Их палатка стоит примерно в пяти милях от огороженной стеной коммуны, за которой им надо наблюдать, ее достаточно хорошо видно, прямо через равнину. Фьюри, похоже, решил, что они взяли с собой больше техники, чем нужно, поэтому они тащились на это место по лесу целый день, и здесь же должны были сидеть еще несколько. Наблюдение, конечно, подразумевало, что они будут пользоваться несколькими простыми мобильными устройствами, которые Тони мог бы собрать со связанными за спиной руками – не то, чтобы он об этом думал… хотя нет, вообще-то думал. Им надо будет вести наблюдение за радарами, ну и всякое такое. Как только они убедятся, что это все просто паранойя Фьюри по поводу кучки отсталых психов, Тони сможет, наконец, отправиться домой.  
Конечно, кому как не Тони знать, что внешность бывает обманчива, и те, у кого есть тяжелое вооружение, не всегда выглядят так, как будто оно у них и правда есть, но сейчас он не особо в это верит. Это не истерзанный войной Афганистан. Это Колорадо, и людей, за которыми они наблюдают, вряд ли вообще можно принимать всерьез.  
Бартон включает основной детектор, и Тони, слушая, как он со свистом запускается, проверяет взятый с собой облегченный вариант брони. Конечно, есть вероятность, что ему придется воспользоваться костюмом, если в коммуне действительно есть что-то, о чем не знает правительство, но вообще он в любом случае собирается ее надеть. Если уж Бартон может играть со своим «набором юного Леголаса», это будет честно.  
\- Положительно, - говорит Бартон. – В большом объеме. В лучшем случае, это какая-то защита, но они точно что-то прячут.  
\- Черт, - говорит Тони. Но теперь у него хотя бы есть достойный повод надеть броню.  
Они даже осторожно разводят костер. В конце концов, они не единственные, кто разбивает лагерь в этих долинах. И, несмотря на то, что это не первое – не третье и не пятнадцатое – место, которое Тони выбрал бы для отдыха, приходится признать, что закат среди просторных ландшафтов смотрится весьма впечатляюще. Когда он наблюдает закат с балкона, тот слишком нереальный и далекий. А здесь действительно видно, как солнечный свет отходит, уступая место свету костра.  
Однако становится реально холодно. Тони довольно быстро сбегает на ночь в палатку, все еще недовольный тем, что ее приходится делить с одним из самых угрюмых парней из всех, с кем ему приходилось работать. Палатка, конечно, достаточно просторная, и не то чтобы между ними было неуютно маленькое расстояние, но он все равно чувствует себя немного дискомфортно от того, что приходится так спать. Они же взрослые люди, не говоря уж о том, что Тони владеет огромной корпорацией. Разве это не должно хоть немного считаться?  
Он так и не слышит, как Бартон возвращается в палатку, а еще не помнит ни как заснул, ни как рассвело, но одно из этих событий точно должно было произойти. Он оборачивается через плечо, когда уже светло, и обнаруживает, что Бартон все-таки в какой-то момент пришел. Хотя тот уже проснулся и натягивает через голову футболку.  
\- Утро. Выспался?  
\- Эй, ты говоришь по собственной инициативе! Я считаю, что это прогресс, продолжай в том же духе, - по лицу Бартона отчетливо видно, что это последний раз, когда подобное произошло, поэтому Тони ухмыляется и садится, массируя ноющие плечи. – Думаю, пару часов удалось урвать. Но все равно не слишком отдохнул. А ты?  
\- Имеющихся показаний приборов достаточно, чтобы начать расследование. Предлагаю покончить пока с наблюдением и попробовать разведать.  
\- Ого, погоди, Бартон. Стоп. Мне не нужны все эти подробности. Ты отлично выспался, это круто. Видел прекрасные сны о пушистых зайчиках. И, да, что там насчет работы?  
\- Да, я спал, - сухо говорит Бартон, видимо, поняв, что Тони не отстанет, пока не получит ответ. – Собираешься надевать костюм или нет?  
Бартон ему, конечно, не начальник, но если речь заходит о том, чтобы надеть броню, Тони не надо просить дважды. Кроме того, он всегда предпочитает прямоту. Фьюри, скорее всего, не понравится их новый и не слишком-то хитроумный план, но Тони плевать, что нравится или не нравится Фьюри, тем более, когда не ему приходится спать в чертовой палатке.  
Они не особенно рассчитывают, что сверху удастся что-то обнаружить, но для начала стоит попробовать. Тони нацепляет на себя камеру, термодатчик и детектор излучения. Его это ужасно раздражает, потому что обычно все это встроено в костюм, но у него с собой только облегченная версия. Лишний вес явно будет мешать маневрированию в полете, и будь здесь не Бартон, а кто-нибудь другой, Тони непременно бы по этому поводу высказался.

***

Для следующего этапа они оставляют палатку на том же месте и уходят в сторону на десять миль, чтобы создать видимость того, что Тони просто случайно пролетал мимо. Скорее всего, члены культа на это не купятся, но трехчасовая прогулка вполне позволяет попробовать.  
\- Не перестарайся, - говорит ему Бартон.  
\- Я живу по принципу «Старайся или не берись вообще».  
\- Не сомневаюсь, - говорит Бартон. – Но не перестарайся. Не надо летать кругами. Не надо возвращаться. Это может сработать только в первый раз. Просто лети прямо.  
\- Как стрела, - соглашается Тони. – Если считать, что стрела оставляет за собой реактивный след и разворачивается, когда…  
\- Просто, блять, лети прямо.  
Тони ухмыляется, но когда поднимает голову, чтобы полюбоваться на сердитое выражение лица лучника, встречает точно такую же ухмылку. Окей, этого он не ожидал.  
\- Увидимся, - говорит он, и Бартон отправляется обратно.  
Увидятся они уже у палатки, а у Бартона будет за плечами шесть часов ходьбы. Тони кажется, что стрелку совсем необязательно было идти с ним, но он начинает подозревать, что Бартон был к нему приставлен скорее не как напарник, а как телохранитель. Конечно, не то чтобы Тони сам не мог справиться. Просто Фьюри считает, что Тони слишком ценен, чтобы рисковать, отправляя его одного, и это совсем не оскорбительно. Кроме того, выживание и стратегия – это работа Бартона. А работа Тони – изобретать всякие штуки и охрененно выглядеть.  
И это у него тоже получается чертовски хорошо.  
Полет над коммуной много времени не занимает, и, естественно, на виду ничего нет. Тони просто пролетает прямо, как они и планировали, успокаивая себя тем, что даже если он сделает еще один заход, все равно толку от этого не будет. Да и, как уже было сказано, если они обратят внимание, значит, будут знать, что он наблюдает. Они уже доказали, что не так просты, как поначалу считал Тони, и он, не скрываясь, летит дальше, медленнее, чем обычно, не позволяя себе разогнаться, пока остается в зоне видимости. Ему это все не очень нравится, но взглянуть на структуру поселения было нужно.  
Обратно он возвращается длинным и извилистым путем, чтобы не лететь прямо у них на виду. Он разгоняется, как только это становится возможным, и с удовольствием кружит над огромной равниной. Это лучше, чем летать в городе. Пеппер всегда говорит, что он любит зрителей, и это правда: он любит, но иногда предпочитает побыть один. Вот только суть личных предпочтений в том, чтобы держать их в секрете, поэтому она об этом не узнает.  
Тони любит секреты. Для публичного человека они – роскошь.

***

Как и планировалось, он приземляется в паре миль от лагеря и идет остаток пути пешком. На это уходит столько же времени, сколько на весь полет, и день уже начинает клониться к вечеру, когда он, наконец, добирается до стоянки. Тони, конечно, не Бартон, но и он неплох в том, чем занимается, поэтому, пусть не сразу, но все-таки понимает: что-то не так.  
\- Бартон? – зовет он, подходя к палатке. Может, дело в том, что Тони ожидал, что напарник будет ждать его снаружи, может, в отсутствии костра. Разве Бартон не должен был уже развести огонь? В чем бы ни была причина, внутрь он заходит очень осторожно, и убеждается, что не ошибся, когда видит находящихся там людей.  
Тони делает глубокий вдох. Кроме этого его лицо ничего не выражает.  
\- Господа, - спокойно говорит он и поддергивает рукава.  
Конечно, он не выпускает из рук упакованный в чемоданчик костюм, который тащил с собой последние несколько часов. Черта с два он его выпустит. Их пятеро – пятеро и Бартон. Обдумав это, Тони удивляется, как им вообще удалось справиться со стрелком. Даже когда Бартон был только именем на бумаге, он был чертовски впечатляющим именем.  
Они смотрят друг на друга. Сейчас Тони явно предпочел бы этой новой компании молчаливого Бартона.  
\- Вы пойдете с нами, мистер Старк.  
\- Черт, - говорит он. – Никуда уже нельзя пойти, чтобы тебя не узнали. В смысле, без обид, мужики, но что, разве человек не может провести выходные так, чтобы его не донимали фотографиями, телефонными звонками, автографами…  
\- Может, тогда заткнешься и будешь делать то, что тебе сказали? – подает голос Бартон.  
Тони не уверен, слышал ли он хоть раз от стрелка такое длинное предложение, да к тому же настолько нехарактерное. Естественно, его ловили и раньше, естественно, он не будет срываться в такого рода ситуациях.  
\- Хм, - говорит Тони.  
\- Как всегда, используешь пустой треп как броню, - бросает Бартон.  
У Тони в голове щелкает. Он медленно опускается на колени и ставит чемоданчик на пол, открывает замки. У него под одеждой все еще легкие доспешные панели, а ботинки - просто _ботинки_ , в чемоданчике только шлем, движительная система и, что самое главное, перчатки с репульсорами.  
«Как броню», - сказал Бартон. И Тони даже показалось, что он заметил легкий кивок.  
\- Вам ничего не нужно брать с собой, мистер Старк, - говорит самый крупный. Они не выглядят как головорезы, и вот это довольно оскорбительно, учитывая репутацию Тони. Но они хотя бы настолько же глупы, если не больше. Он собирается разделаться с ними, несмотря ни на что, у них даже волосы растрепаться не успеют. Не потому ли, кстати, скинхеды их всегда сбривают? – В том месте, куда вы отправитесь, вам не понадобится абсолютно ничего.  
\- Очень мило с вашей стороны обеспечить меня всем необходимым, - говорит Тони, немного приподнимает крышку и заглядывает в чемоданчик, делая вид, что копается в нем. Конечно же, на самом деле он начинает надевать перчатку. – Но все равно надо захватить кое-какие личные вещи.  
Пусть и запоздало, но они понимают, надо отдать им должное.  
\- Что в чемодане?  
\- Всего три вещи, - вставляет Бартон.  
Тони думает, что тому стоит научиться получше использовать возможность говорить, но через секунду понимает, что нет. Ему не надо учиться. Он и так в этом хорош.  
\- На самом деле, скорее две.  
\- Одна.  
Нет, серьезно, просто не должно быть так легко вести обратный отсчет прямо перед людьми, которые пытаются вас похитить. Тони даже немного стыдно их вырубать, хотя… нет. На самом деле ему совершенно не стыдно. Он поднимает руку от чемодана, спокойно и невозмутимо, и выпускает пучок энергии из репульсора в главаря. Этого хватает, чтобы остальные на несколько секунд растерялись, и это все, что нужно Бартону. Он явно отлично натренирован для ближнего боя. Он неразличимым скользящим движением хватает одного из оставшихся четырех и разбивает его голову об единственный твердый предмет в палатке – голову другого. Как только перчатка перезаряжается, Тони посылает еще один заряд в оставшегося стоять на ногах, а Бартон наклоняется, чтобы добить последнего. Тот, которого он ударил в лицо, еще в сознании, пока Бартон не надавливает на какую-то точку у него на шее.  
\- Ну, как дела? – невозмутимо спрашивает Тони, снимая перчатку и убирая ее обратно в чемоданчик.  
Бартон косо смотрит на него, и на секунду Тони кажется, что они сейчас снова вернутся к молчанке. Но потом тот все-таки отвечает:  
\- Слишком людно, на мой вкус.  
Тони думает, что, наверное, это должна была быть шутка, или хотя бы надеется на это и фыркает. Похоже, он угадал – Бартон усмехается, наклоняясь, чтобы собрать снаряжение, и закидывает на плечо рюкзак.  
\- Лучше бросить остальное здесь и уйти.  
\- Ты же не предлагаешь возвращаться к Фьюри?  
\- Я предлагаю найти новое укрытие, устроиться там, пока не стемнело, и развести костер до того, как отморозим себе яйца.  
Передача эстафеты Фьюри была бы слишком похожа на то, что они сдались. Видимо, в конечном счете, у них все-таки есть что-то общее. Они идут в сторону гор, надеясь найти там какое-нибудь укрытие. Естественно, они находят непременную пещеру, которая даже обращена входом в другую от коммуны сторону. Конечно, так они не смогут за ней наблюдать, но зато и оттуда не увидят их костер. Костер внутри, темнота снаружи, и когда Тони выглядывает из пещеры, он видит только звезды. Это немного напоминает ему Афганистан, только сейчас он чувствует себя в большей безопасности. Здесь он контролирует ситуацию – отчасти, потому что здесь Бартон.  
Бартон, к счастью, немного оттаивает. Он даже говорит: «Отвали», когда Тони допытывается у него о сути их отношений с мисс Романов. И ухмыляется, когда Тони отвечает на встречный вопрос о Пеппер Поттс со всеми откровенными подробностями. Тони болтает еще какое-то время, пока не вспоминает, что надо рассказать о сегодняшней вылазке.  
\- Знаешь, мы были правы, смотреть не на что, - говорит он. Наверное, поэтому ни один из них и не вспоминал об этом, шансов что-то найти было мало. – Просто дома. Ничего достаточно большого, где можно было бы скрыть то, что у них там есть. Во всяком случае, не над землей.  
\- Они не такие тупые.  
\- Ага, - соглашается Тони. – Как минимум, достаточно умные, чтобы найти наш лагерь.  
\- Думаю, да.  
Кстати, об этом. Тони возвращался к этой мысли весь вечер: как им удалось поймать _чертова Клинта Бартона_? Может, конечно, ответом будет очередное «отвали», но спросить он должен.  
\- Как, кстати, им это удалось?  
\- Найти лагерь?  
\- Нет, тебя. Как они тебя поймали? – он тычет в костер прутиком, думая о том, не задел ли он этим вопросом бартоновскую самооценку. – Думаю, тебя не так-то просто одолеть. Даже если их пятеро.  
\- Я ждал.  
\- Меня?  
\- Проще было дождаться тебя там, чем пытаться искать в лесах, - поясняет Бартон. – Мог, конечно, забраться на одно из деревьев и подождать, остановить тебя на подходе, если бы ты пошел с той стороны. Но зачем такие сложности?  
\- И тебе совершенно плевать на их уверенность, что им так легко удалось тебя взять?  
\- Я не ты, - напоминает ему Бартон. В его усмешке есть что-то вызывающее и не слишком дружелюбное. Тони нравится это что-то. – Просто выбрал тот вариант, который был самым надежным и требовал меньше всего усилий.  
\- Да ты ленивый, - Бартон снова молчит, и, наверное, Тони ждет слишком многого, если думает, что сможет вытянуть полноценный разговор из парня, который вообще не любит говорить. – Это ничего. Я тоже довольно ленивый. На самом деле, думаю, я поддамся своей лени и буду устраиваться на ночь.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь затыкаешься?  
\- Скажи мне об этом сам с утра. Я собираюсь спать.  
Бартон ничего не говорит, но тоже начинает раскладывать спальный мешок, так что Тони предполагает, что тот собирается последовать его примеру. Они забираются в мешки и ложатся, не сказав друг другу ни слова. Оба поворачиваются лицом к долине и звездам. Между ними и миром снаружи только пламя костра, и некоторое время об этом интересно поразмышлять. Тем не менее, в результате Тони снова нарушает тишину:  
\- Этот огонь вообще греет? Потому что у меня уже отмерзла задница.  
\- Не представляю, что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал по этому поводу, кроме, разве что, залезть в твой мешок и согреть его.  
\- Это лучше, чем так мерзнуть.  
Тони усмехается, а потом слышит, как Бартон ерзает в своем спальнике. В какой вообще момент разговор успел стать серьезным? Он уже собирается спросить, когда Бартон приподнимается, опираясь на локти, и смотрит на него сквозь темноту. Только половина его лица освещена, но Тони видит, как шевелятся губы, когда тот говорит:  
\- У тебя для этого есть Пеппер Поттс.  
\- Пеппер Поттс, - указывает Тони, хоть и не без укола вины, - здесь нет.  
\- Твои проблемы, - говорит Бартон, укладываясь обратно, и неожиданно это становится не столько разговором, сколько удачным стечением обстоятельств. Мир снаружи пуст: ни камер, ни света, ни свидетелей, которые следят за каждым его движением, а внутри Бартон, живой, теплый и, очевидно, гораздо сильнее жаждущий поделиться этим теплом, чем пытается показать.  
Тони любит секреты.  
\- Бартон, - снова говорит он, глядя, как темный силуэт отворачивается к стене пещеры. – Бартон, я _замерз_ …  
\- Как ты меня достал.  
Он выбирается из спальника так яростно, будто тот сделал ему что-то плохое, и в несколько шагов оказывается рядом. Тони победоносно усмехается и даже рискует это продемонстрировать, потому что, черт возьми, его самонадеянность, похоже, до сих пор не вывела Бартона из себя. Игра того стоит, Бартон недовольно ворчит и впечатывается губами в губы Тони.  
\- Заткнись, - предупреждает он и снова жестко целует, когда Тони в ответ только усмехается.  
Его рука быстро скользит к паху и сжимает через джинсы, а поцелуй совершенно безжалостен. Никакой нежности и романтики, это явно будет жесткий трах, ничем не напоминающий «акт любви», и Тони так давно не занимался ничем кроме как _любовью_ , что одно это его заводит. Он уже возбужден под умелыми руками, которые одинаково легко могут и принести удовольствие, и убить.  
Тони приходит в голову, что, наверное, стоит оказать ответную любезность, но Бартон уже слишком далеко зашел, и он решает вернуть услугу позже. Лучше наслаждаться тем, что он сейчас получит… и да, потом он будет очень благодарен. Тони толкается в руку Бартона и тихо стонет, а тот, видимо в наказание, кусает его губы. Похоже, он получит больше только тогда, когда ему позволят, поэтому Тони затихает и лежит смирно. Во всяком случае, так они не запутаются в спальнике. Может быть, именно этого Бартон и добивается, когда ложится на него сверху, опираясь на руку, и запускает вторую в джинсы, хотя Тони даже не заметил, когда они оказались расстегнутыми.  
Он внезапно решает, что боксеры – самый ужасный из когда-либо придуманных предметов одежды, но, попытавшись их стянуть, получает еще один укус. Бартон ему дрочит, значит, и правила его. И Тони совершенно не против, хотя укусы настолько хороши, что он уже подумывает снова нарушить правила, только чтобы получить еще один, когда - черт! - рука накрывает его пах, и он больше не способен думать ни о чем.  
\- Тихо, - требует Бартон, и только тогда Тони понимает, что тот отстранился, и его губы свободны. Бартон не похож на тех, кто любит целоваться, так что, видимо, это было в первую очередь способом его заткнуть. Он ухмыляется, потому что теперь есть такая возможность, и даже отваживается на вызывающий взгляд, несмотря на то, что это может сподвигнуть Бартона еще сильнее замедлиться. Тони чувствует, как горят от укусов губы, и надеется, что останутся следы, хотя и знает, что нет.  
Черт, он скучал по такому сексу – сексу с незнакомцами, сексу с людьми, которые едва его выносят, но все равно хотят, сексу с теми, кто притворяется, что он им нравится, из-за его денег, и даже несколькими, кому он почему-то _действительно_ нравится. Нет, это не значит, что Пеппер не восхитительна, но просто она восхитительно _надежная_.  
\- Не могу этого обещать, если ты не поторопишься, - говорит он, глядя на руку Бартона, а не ему в лицо. Лицо, безусловно, очень привлекательно, но рука его сейчас волнует гораздо больше. Рука – это то, что ему сейчас нужно.  
В конце концов, он любит Пеппер. Она его больше не привлекает, но он ее любит.  
Кажется, проходит вечность с того момента, как Бартон впервые его коснулся, но наконец он перестает дразнить и запускает руку под резинку боксеров. Он больше не тратит времени, просто жестко дрочит, как будто на самом деле хочет причинить боль. Хотя, может, так оно и есть. В данный момент Тони все равно, потому что уже сейчас ему так хорошо, что даже когда он все-таки кончает, это только немногим лучше, чем сам процесс. Ладно, кого он обманывает? Он кричит как дикое животное, потому что именно так себя сейчас и чувствует: отчаянным, насыщенным и пойманным одновременно, и выгибается, толкаясь в замедляющуюся руку Бартона.  
\- Ох, бля, - выдает он, спускаясь с небес на землю. Ну а что еще можно сказать, если твой единственный комплект одежды теперь испачкан в сперме?  
\- Всегда пожалуйста, - говорит Бартон.  
Тони успевает самодовольно улыбнуться перед тем, как тот вытирает руку – о его футболку, вот ведь ублюдок! – и возвращается к своей постели, оставив его смотреть в потолок пещеры, без теплого тела, лежащего сверху.  
Спустя полчаса Тони просыпается от своей полудремы-полуотключки и, наконец, вспоминает, что вообще-то собирался вернуть услугу.  
\- Эй, хочешь, чтобы я тоже?.. – говорит он в сторону Бартона, но тот, похоже, уже спит.

***

Проснувшись, Тони понятия не имеет, который час, но, во всяком случае, ему явно удалось поспать. Судя по цвету неба, утро более раннее, чем он бы предпочел, но Бартон уже проснулся и, судя по всему, некоторое время назад, так что он не жалуется. Еще один довод в пользу того, чтобы не жаловаться, это причина, по которой понятно, что Бартон встал давно – приготовленная еда.  
\- Кролик, - говорит Бартон, поймав его взгляд.  
\- Пахнет вкусно, – это почти правда – пахнет не особенно вкусно, но Тони так голоден, что съел бы даже руку Бартона, если бы они у него не были такими умелыми. – Мне тоже достанется?  
Бартон коротко на него смотрит, видимо, вопрос глупый. Он ведет себя совершенно так же, как и вчера, и Тони почти задается вопросом, действительно ли случилось то, что было ночью, но на спальном мешке остались совершенно откровенные пятна. К счастью, его одежда в более приличном состоянии, чем он боялся. Тони решает, что Бартон просто странный.  
Он потягивается, садится и запускает пальцы в волосы, пытаясь привести их в порядок. Это не слишком помогает.  
\- Спасибо, - говорит Тони и берет протянутое ему мясо. Он не знает, какая именно это часть кролика, но, когда он в нее вгрызается, ему все равно. – Повезло, что тебе удалось его раздобыть.  
\- Везение тут ни при чем, - говорит Бартон, и, да, наверное, это достаточно справедливо. – Какие у нас планы?  
В конце концов, они здесь, чтобы разведать ситуацию в коммуне. И если им не удастся этого сделать, все мероприятие будет просто напрасной тратой времени и сил, а ни один из них не любит тратить время впустую. На составление подходящего плана у них уходит около часа. Ни одному не хочется проводить здесь еще одну ночь. Неизвестно, имеет ли это отношение к прошлой ночи, или Бартон просто соскучился по мягкой постели так же, как Тони - по ругани Пеппер. Да и какая разница. Спрашивать Тони точно не собирается.  
Поскольку уже понятно, что в коммуне точно есть что-то не то, они решаются на быстрое наступление, чтобы, по крайней мере, идентифицировать это, а в идеале и нейтрализовать, пока Фьюри не сможет выделить нужные ресурсы и разобраться с этим по правилам. Все должно пройти чисто - просто войти и выйти, не дать себя поймать. Получится глупо, если им придется застрять на территории культа.  
В этот раз Тони совсем не против того, чтобы оставить сложную часть работы кому-то другому. Бартон отлично с ней справится, а вот с отвлечением внимания, если они поменяются ролями – не факт.

***

Они ждут, пока не начинает смеркаться. Даже у облегченной версии костюма достаточно света, чтобы им хватило, а Бартон настолько же хорош в тенях, насколько талантливы его руки. Операция крайне проста. Тони опускается на землю в центре главного внутреннего двора и знает – даже если не видит и, уж конечно, не смотрит, – что Бартон вошел через оставленные на время без внимания ворота. Он посылает несколько вспышек из репульсоров, намеренно промахиваясь мимо «целей», и поднимает адский шум, требуя, чтобы ему вернули напарника.  
Тони как раз спорит с главой службы охраны, убеждая того, что они действительно незаконно забрали его друга, когда слышит довольно громкое шипение со стороны одного из самых больших строений, метрах в пятнадцати от него, а потом сигнал тревоги.  
\- О, погодите, прошу прощения, - говорит он, взлетая и поднимаясь над стеной. – Я имел в виду, что это он к вам забрался.  
К зданию, конечно, уже сбегаются люди, но если все идет по плану, Бартона там давно уже нет. Он всадил в верхушку дерева стрелу и вытащил ее, когда покинул коммуну. Это их условный знак. Бартон вышел. Похоже, это все-таки был какой-то механизм. Внизу творится полный хаос. Может быть, они думают, что он взорвется. А вот Тони так не думает. Он знает, что Бартон умнее. Умнее, чем нужно быть, если хочешь устроить неприятности.  
Тони улыбается. Он знает, что Фьюри не одобрит их действий, даже если все получилось, и ему это отчасти нравится. В таком ключе все становится больше похоже на мальчишескую вылазку, чем на полноценную миссию, и когда час спустя Тони, наконец, оказывается на поляне и видит пакостную улыбку на лице Клинта Бартона, он догадывается, что его напарник тоже так думает.  
\- Видел бы ты их лица, когда начался шум…  
\- Ты их так заболтал, отвлекая… Я удивлен, что они вообще его услышали, Старк.  
\- Фьюри…  
\- Придется организовать тебе нехилое алиби.  
Тони фыркает и поднимает маску, чтобы выразительно на него посмотреть:  
\- Еще бы.  
\- Он тебя отправит в какой-нибудь клуб вышивания крестиком, чтобы отомстить за все это.  
\- Так виноватым выставляюсь я? Полагаю, тогда ты будешь мне должен.  
Бартон ухмыляется и скрещивает на груди руки:  
\- Полагаю, ты забыл, что все еще должен _мне_.  
Тони был настолько убежден, что они никогда не будут обсуждать то десятиминутное «свидание», что ему требуется несколько секунд, чтобы понять, о чем Бартон вообще говорит. Зато когда понимает, улыбается настолько широко, что чуть не трескаются искусанные губы:  
\- Ты…  
\- Погоди, - говорит Бартон, глядя куда-то поверх его плеча.  
Тони поворачивается. Как ни странно, он не чувствует раздражения из-за того, что разговор прервался. Сначала он не видит ничего, а потом замечает движение в темном небе. Какой-то самолет. Самолет ЩИТа, если он правильно понимает.  
\- Фьюри, - подтверждает Бартон.  
Ну, значит, разговор задавлен на корню. Очень скоро самолет приземляется - устрашающе бесшумно для такого размера и скорости, и из него выходит Директор Фьюри.  
\- Господа, - говорит он. – Я не знаю, что вы подразумеваете под словом «наблюдение», но, ради сохранения американской образовательной системы, надеюсь, не то, что вы тут сегодня устроили.  
\- Перед нами была задача, мы ее решили, - говорит Тони своим любимым «вежливо-бесящим» тоном. – Хоть это и не соответствовало изначальному заданию. Просто изначальное задание не соответствовало реальности. Либо мы, либо этот безумный культ, как-то так.  
\- Вы хоть представляете, сколько работы потребуется на то, чтобы это все прикрыть?  
\- Я бы сказал, что не больше, чем потребовалось бы, чтобы избавиться от угрозы в целом.  
\- Я не должен был обеспечивать вам чертово алиби для простой миссии по наблюдению. Вас просили не светиться, Старк.  
\- В следующий раз не просите, - Тони снова опускает на лицо маску, потому что не имеет ни малейшего желания проводить еще хоть немного времени в компании Ника Фьюри. – Хорошего полета, Бартон.

И на этом все неожиданно заканчивается – миссия, спор и куда более интересный разговор с Бартоном. Позднее ему приходит в голову, что стоит как-нибудь позвать того выпить пива, но тут как раз из командировки возвращается Пеппер, и обо всем произошедшем оказывается слишком легко забыть.

***

«Клинт Бартон», - читает Тони в отчете. И, в конце концов, это всего лишь имя.


	2. Соглашение

В следующий раз Тони слышит имя Бартона только через несколько месяцев и не при самых радужных обстоятельствах. В конце концов, не надо быть кому-то близким другом – или даже задолжать ему дрочку, – чтобы осознать паршивость факта, что его сознание взяли под контроль. Вполне возможно, думает Тони, что Бартона убьют. Парень слишком профессионален, чтобы Фьюри мог позволить себе рисковать, долго находясь с ним по разные стороны. Кроме того, кто знает, обратимо ли это вообще?  
\- Мне жаль, чувак, - тихо говорит Тони, все еще просматривая записи. – Нам стоило выпить вместе.  
Ему жаль – действительно, жаль. Всегда хреново, когда с хорошим человеком фактически покончено. Но он занят, и к тому же сейчас ни он, ни кто другой не могут ничем Бартону помочь, поэтому он выкидывает это из головы и продолжает просматривать материалы.  
Когда Бартон приходит в себя, для общения нет времени. Времени нет даже на то, чтобы осознать сам факт, потому что над ними нависает война, и они оба слишком заняты тем, чтобы выжить. По мнению Тони, это веская причина. К тому же он поглощен размышлениями о том, увидится ли снова с Пеппер, и если да, согласится ли она провести весь день с ним в постели, чтобы это отпраздновать.  
Единственные контакты с Бартоном – это подъем его на крышу и обмен информацией о ходе сражения. И в обоих случаях все очень вежливо и банально. Бартон ведет себя совершенно спокойно, и нет ничего личного в том, чтобы назвать его «Леголасом». Тони придумывает прозвища практически всем. Правда, после сражения они все вместе отправляются есть шаверму, но и тогда не выдается случая пообщаться наедине – хотя не то чтобы он собирался говорить о чем-то личном. На самом деле, они даже не смотрят друг на друга. Просто неподходящий момент.

***

Подходящий момент наступает спустя две недели, в Башне Старка. Она еще не до конца восстановлена, но уже достаточно, чтобы Тони мог туда вернуться – чем не повод для вечеринки. Естественно, вечеринка грандиозная. Они с Пеппер приглашают всех. Тор и Бэннер, к сожалению, так и не появляются, но с ними хотя бы все понятно. Кроме того, у него хватает гостей, и среди них – Бартон.  
Тони приветствует его обычной широкой улыбкой и распростертыми руками:  
\- Бартон! Вне пещеры выглядишь совсем по-другому.  
\- Все еще не затыкаешься, да?  
Бартон ухмыляется, поэтому Тони воспринимает это как шутку. Он ухмыляется в ответ и хлопает стрелка по плечу.  
\- Рад тебя видеть, приятель. Выпьешь чего-нибудь?  
\- Спасибо, не сегодня.  
\- Мужественное решение. С кем ты тут?  
\- С Наташей, - говорит Бартон, оглядываясь и пытаясь найти ее глазами. – Хотя и не в том смысле.  
\- Не в том?  
\- Не, - отвечает он. – Пришел за неоплаченным долгом.  
\- Еще помнишь? – Тони оглядывает зал поверх голов. Пеппер не оборачивается, но это и не нужно, он и так ее видит. – Слушай, наверное, придется перенести.  
Бартон следит за взглядом, усмехается и снова смотрит на Тони:  
\- Серьезно?  
\- У меня руки связаны.  
\- Забавно, как это внезапно стало проблемой, когда наступила моя очередь.  
Тони скрещивает руки на груди и блуждает взглядом по лицу Бартона. Потом вздыхает и сдается. Ладно. Хорошо. Еще один опрометчивый поступок, и на этом все.  
\- Хочешь, покажу тебе свою лабораторию? – говорит он.  
\- Конечно.  
Они выходят, Тони засовывает руки в карманы и немного виновато опускает голову. И все равно не может избавиться от мысли, что все к этому шло. Он уже две недели засыпает, представляя член Бартона у себя во рту и руки Бартона в своих волосах. Это настолько далеко от Пеппер Поттс, насколько вообще возможно – грубо, пошло и вульгарно. Она противоположность всему этому, и, следовательно, к сожалению, она противоположность всему тому, чего Тони сейчас хочется. Хотелось еще с той совместной миссии. Он перешел от просто секретов к полноценной двойной жизни.  
Конечно же, она не знает. Как вообще можно сказать девушке, что хочешь чего-то подобного?  
\- Кстати, я тебя так и не поздравил, - Бартон вопросительно смотрит, и Тони поясняет: - Ну, ты понял. С избавлением от всех этих джедайских трюков с подчинением сознания, в которые ты вляпался. Я уже говорил, что твои глаза выглядели абсолютно очаровательно, когда были по-детски голубыми?  
\- Не смешно, Старк.  
Будь они знакомы ближе, может, поговорили бы об этом. Поговорили бы, почему именно не смешно, и каково это – быть марионеткой Локи. Но сейчас Тони просто парень, с которым Бартон собирается перепихнуться, и они оба это понимают, поэтому он не лезет.  
\- Как ты вообще восстановился?  
\- Наташа врезала мне по голове. Сильно.  
\- И при этом ты уверен, что не встречаешься с ней?  
\- Если бы встречался, то не шел бы сейчас посмотреть твою лабораторию, - говорит Бартон. Его голос звучит так же, как обычно, но не надо быть гением, чтобы уловить шпильку.  
\- Ладно. Полминуты назад я был виноват, что у меня есть девушка, а теперь должен быть виноват, согласившись пойти с тобой?  
\- Не собираюсь тебя осуждать, - говорит Бартон. К его чести, стоит заметить, что это правда. Он не из тех, кто ходит вокруг да около. – Просто пытаюсь понять, как обстоят дела. Она тебе нравится?  
\- Я ее люблю.  
\- Тогда почему вообще случился тот первый раз?  
Тони толкает дверь лаборатории и включает свет. Обычно у него на столах царит порядок, чтобы было как можно больше рабочих поверхностей. Этим вечером «работа» довольно специфическая, но все равно свободное место придется очень кстати. Он закрывает за Бартоном дверь и прислоняется к одному из верстаков, все еще думая, как ответить. А Бартон раздражающе терпеливо ждет.  
Наконец, он разводит руками:  
\- Ты был там. Ты был теплый. Я замерз, - даже со всем обаянием Тони, которое обычно так хорошо прикрывает ложь, ответ не тянет на достойную причину для измены любимой девушке. Это знает он, и это знает Бартон, поэтому все-таки приходится сказать правду: - Мне нравятся тела, мне нравится секс. Пепп потрясающая, и, скорее всего, в результате я вручу ей обручальное кольцо, но она… - он замолкает, думая о том, действительно ли стоит говорить такое почти незнакомому человеку. Он раздумывает почти две секунды. – В смысле, это все ужасно мило и нежно. Но это не совсем то… что мне нравится.  
\- И, видимо, я этому полная противоположность.  
\- Ну, что тут сказать? Когда мы впервые встретились, ты был с головы до ног затянут в кожу, – Бартон явно пытается скрыть улыбку, и Тони засчитывает это за победу. – Слушай. Я просто устал быть милым и мягким, а с тобой мне не придется.  
\- Значит, это просто секс.  
\- Именно.  
Бартон оглядывает лабораторию. Тони вдруг понимает, что тот раньше никогда в ней не был. Наверняка он бывал в лабораториях в принципе, но не в лаборатории _Старк Индастрис_ , а она впечатляет, вне зависимости от того, зачем ты туда пришел. Хотя у Тони и есть подозрение, что это просто месть за его паузы в разговоре до этого, поэтому говорит:  
\- В общем, какой смысл это все обсуждать. Я все равно у тебя в долгу, поэтому мы здесь.  
\- Просто прощупывал почву для второго раунда.  
Тони этого совершенно не планировал, но неожиданно всем своим существом тянется к предложению, как только оно озвучено. Все происходящее вдруг перерастает из простой дрочки посреди «нигде» в полноценную интрижку, и отступать уже поздно. Да и не хочется.  
\- Я за.  
\- Третий, четвертый?..  
\- Да.  
\- И мы целуемся, - говорит Бартон. Звучит как правило.  
\- А почему нет?  
Бартон скрещивает руки на груди и снова оглядывается.  
\- Иногда у людей возникают странные идеи. Например, они думаю, что изменяют меньше, если это – буквально - только секс.  
И Тони вдруг понимает. И удивляется, хоть и неясно, почему. Он только знает, что действительно удивляется. Очень сильно.  
\- У тебя уже такое было.  
\- Вечная подружка невесты, и ни разу у алтаря, - с усмешкой говорит Бартон, но Тони ни на секунду не ведется на эту усмешку, и это его тоже удивляет. Он думает, что раньше никогда не видел, чтобы Бартона что-то задевало. И точно не видел, чтобы Бартон _притворялся_ , что это что-то его не задевает. Пожалуй, лучше оставить эту тему. Не хочется лезть. – Или как там говорят.  
\- То есть… что, у тебя никогда не было нормальных отношений? Ты это имеешь в виду?  
\- Так обычно получается.  
\- Так проще?  
\- Просто так получается.  
Почему-то от сказанного становится легче - он не самый худший человек в мире. В том же круге ада будут и другие – по крайней мере, были бы, если бы Тони верил в ад. Кроме того, значит, Бартон в этом хорош. В том, чтобы трахаться без обязательств, а это именно то, чего Тони хочет.  
\- Хм.  
\- Ну а теперь, когда мы обсудили все детали контракта, - саркастично говорит Бартон, - полагаю, я могу в третий раз напомнить тебе, что сейчас моя очередь.  
\- Я весь твой, - говорит Тони, он и не пытается тянуть, и подходит к Бартону. – Может, сядешь в том конце, чтобы мы не маячили у дверей, и я…  
Бартон целует его, и Тони пытается понять, кто вообще из тех, с кем тот спал, мог отказываться с ним целоваться. Кто бы это ни был, он многое потерял. Он целуется, как будто пытается побороть, яростно и жестко, и если бы эго Тони не было размером с Манхэттен – или хотя бы с его собственный небоскреб, который он добавил к городской панораме, – он бы сдался прямо сейчас, полностью передав контроль над ситуацией Бартону. Но он отвечает не менее яростно, и очень скоро чувствует, что Бартон возбуждается.  
\- Все-таки собираюсь тебя обойти, - шепчет Тони ему в губы, и, наверное, Бартон чувствует, что он что-то говорит, потому что переходит поцелуями к шее. Тони откидывает голову назад, подставляясь и надеясь, что тот не оставит никаких меток. – Назовем это заинтересованностью.  
\- Ты реально никогда не затыкаешься?  
Тони фыркает, опускает руку и сжимает член Бартона через штаны. Ему нравится то, что он там чувствует. Он, конечно, никогда об этом не говорил, но всегда считал, что размер, на самом деле, имеет значение. У него давно не было мужчин, тем более… таких. Поэтому он уже чувствует откровенное возбуждение, а ведь они еще даже не начали. Впрочем, судя по тихому рыку Бартона, начнут они очень скоро.  
\- Надо отойти от двери, - снова настаивает Тони, перемещает руку с паха Бартона на его запястье и тянет в сторону.  
Тот не сопротивляется. Он идет следом, хотя скорее похоже на то, что это он толкает Тони вперед, а потом прижимает к дальней стене и снова яростно целует. Может быть, тянет время перед тем, как взыскать долг, а может, просто никуда не торопится. В конце концов, сейчас совершенно другая ситуация, все можно сделать нормально.  
Но Тони, между прочим, тоже возбужден и не считает, что ведет себя эгоистично, если так отчаянно хочет взять у кого-то в рот. Он прерывает поцелуй и разворачивает их так, чтобы теперь у стены оказался Бартон. В ответной полуусмешке сквозит что-то дьявольское, и Тони ужасно хочется ее стереть. Он пытается представить, как будет выглядеть Бартон, выдыхающий его имя как ругательство. Самое время выяснить.  
Тони опускается перед ним на колени, не спеша расстегивает брюки и пробирается внутрь. Бартон стонет уже от одного этого. Тони поднимает на него насмешливый взгляд:  
\- Смотрю, ты чувствительный. Я уж думал, что парень вроде тебя, достаточно натренированный, чтобы противостоять пыткам, сможет молча…  
\- _Заткнись_ , - говорит Бартон. Звучит не зло, но все равно смешно. Тони ухмыляется и замолкает, по крайней мере, на время и слегка стягивает боксеры, чтобы высвободить член. Незачем тянуть дальше – он и так просрочил достаточно, долги нужно возвращать. Он наклоняется ближе и плотно охватывает губами головку, дразняще проводит языком на пробу, а потом забирает целиком в рот и начинает быстро двигать головой.  
\- Твою мать!  
Тони хмыкает и собирается отстраниться, чтобы выдать какой-нибудь комментарий по этому поводу, но Бартон кладет руку ему на затылок, не позволяя. «Нет». Он слышит это совершенно отчетливо и не собирается возражать. Тот факт, что Бартон контролирует его только потому, что он это позволяет, приносит нереальное удовольствие.  
Еще ему нравится, что Бартон может уложить его за секунду, но не делает этого.  
Он все-таки отстраняется и проводит языком по всей длине члена. И правда такой, как Тони думал – не слишком большой, чтобы было тяжело взять в рот, а в самый раз. Тони нравится. Если честно, ему безумно хочется почувствовать его _внутри_ , но он всего несколько минут как отсасывает Бартону и собирается опровергнуть недавно выдвинутое обвинение, что он не может позволить кому-то кончить, не уделив внимания себе. Впрочем, всего несколько секунд спустя Бартон говорит: «Подрочи себе», и это прекращает все размышления.  
Тони ненадолго выпускает его член, чтобы расстегнуть брюки и обхватить рукой свой. Он неожиданно понимает – чтобы действительно получить удовольствие, надо сделать все так, как делал тогда Бартон. Мысль странная, и он наклоняется, чтобы снова взять в рот. Это точно лучше, чем стонать.  
\- Черт. Да, так.  
Рука Бартона в его волосах сжимается, и Тони сдавленно стонет, наклоняя голову так, чтобы взять еще немного глубже. Он чувствует, что сам уже на пределе, поэтому замедляет движения рукой и быстрее работает ртом, каждый раз, подаваясь назад, проводя языком по головке. Заставить Бартона кончить первым – это практически вызов.  
И очень скоро тот хрипло говорит:  
\- Я сейчас…  
Тони хмыкает в ответ на это предупреждение, чувствуя, что сам гораздо ближе к тому, чтобы кончить, чем ему хотелось бы признавать. Может быть, это он такой жадный, может, просто изголодался по сексу. Как бы то ни было, он тихо стонет, когда Бартон все-таки кончает, и сглатывает, даже не задумываясь, не рассматривая других вариантов. До конца, насухо.  
Бартон матерится, прислонившись к стене, и, как только восстанавливает дыхание, сразу застегивает штаны. Всего пару секунд спустя он уже снова собран и невозмутим. Колдовство какое-то.  
\- Ты все?  
\- Почти, - говорит Тони. Он уже собирается снова обхватить себя, но Бартон опускается рядом и делает это сам, так же круто, как и в прошлый раз. Тони кончает почти сразу, в руку Бартона. Он бы даже испачкал его рукав, если бы тот не догадался его закатать.  
\- Очень мило с твоей стороны, - наконец говорит Тони. – Ну, в смысле, думать о других, когда им нужна помощь. Умудриться закатать рукава, это все…  
Его затыкают поцелуем, и чистая рука Бартона сильно, но мягко обхватывает лицо. Поцелуй длится всего секунду, а потом тот отстраняется и идет к раковине у дальней стены. Когда он успел ее заметить, остается для Тони загадкой. Наверное, агент в Бартоне никогда по-настоящему не выключается, даже в том, что касается осмотра комнат друзей.  
\- Лучше вернуться, пока она не пришла тебя искать.  
\- Ага. Добудем тебе закусок и чудесный посткоитальный бокал шампанского…  
Бартон фыркает и идет за ним.  
\- Ты в курсе, что то, что сейчас было, не считается полноценным коитусом?  
\- Черт, а ты хорош, - говорит Тони, и они возвращаются в зал, так же невозмутимо, как и покидали его. – Так вот чему вас учат в ЩИТе.  
\- О, а вот и он, - слышит Тони голос Пеппер. – Иди сюда и поздоровайся. Он наверняка опять уходил играть со своими игрушками.  
\- Именно, - бормочет, отходя, Бартон.  
Вообще-то, замечание довольно жестокое, но это не первый раз, когда Тони получает удовольствие от спокойного и злого чувства юмора Бартона, и с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не усмехнуться.  
Вечеринка, как и всегда, растягивается на всю ночь, и Тони, как и всегда, умудряется выдать достаточное количество забавных, хоть и сомнительных шуточек, но все равно остаток праздника проходит впустую. Он больше ни разу не видит Бартона за всю ночь, а спрашивать Пеппер, ушел ли он, кажется неправильным.  
Если однажды она все узнает, то будет вспоминать каждый случай, когда Тони произносил его имя, и ей будет больно. Тони знает точно, потому что однажды такое уже было – пусть и не с ней. Он собирается сделать все, чтобы не позволить ей пройти через что-то подобное. Это каким-то образом заставляет его чувствовать себя лучше, поскольку означает, что он не хочет причинять ей боль. Во всяком случае, это значит, что он ее любит.

***

Бартон звонит через три дня. Тони этому рад, он пообещал себе, что если тот не позвонит, он сделает это сам через четыре. И для его самолюбия прошло уже слишком много времени.  
\- Я сегодня буду по делам на Манхэттене, в районе двух часов, - говорит Бартон. – Как насчет того, чтобы я заглянул к тебе, когда закончу?  
\- Заглядывай, тут и… закончишь, - отвечает Тони и фыркает. Он почти слышит, как Бартон тоже фыркает, хоть шутка и глупая. – В два – нормально. В половину третьего – еще лучше.  
\- Хорошо. Она дома?  
\- До этого - да, - расплывчато отвечает Тони, потому что вдруг пугается, не стоит ли Пеппер у него за спиной. Он поворачивается, и, конечно же, там никого нет. – Если что, подождем. Принеси пиццу, пиво у меня есть.  
\- Тебе что, пятнадцать?  
\- Я оскорблен твоим подозрением, что я уже пил в пятнадцать. Так полтретьего?  
\- Полтретьего, Тони, - говорит Бартон и вешает трубку.  
Иметь тайный роман получается как-то слишком легко, думает Тони. Все идет по накатанной колее, хотя вообще-то больше всего на свете он ненавидит рутину. Бартон звонит и уточняет, когда лучше прийти. Появляется неизменно вовремя – не раньше и не позже – и они ждут, когда Пеппер уйдет, если она к тому моменту еще дома. Тони придвигается ближе, Бартон его целует, а дальше все происходит в стиле старшей школы по сценарию «родителей нет дома».  
Они ни разу не трахаются по-настоящему. Только дрочат друг другу, делают минеты и целуются – так яростно, что почти больно, трутся друг о друга и, если Тони не ошибается, судя по последним переговорам, к этому может добавиться римминг. Если можно назвать «переговорами» весь этот неловкий обмен полунамеками. В любом случае они с большим удовольствием предаются самым разнообразным сексуальным практикам, вот только ни разу не делают того, что Тони на самом деле _хочет_.  
Естественно, в конечном счете, он ломается. Это случается посреди ночи, когда Пеппер уезжает в очередную командировку. Бартон, похоже, собирается уходить, но Тони уже достаточно отчаялся, чтобы не пытаться его останавливать.  
\- Есть какая-то особая причина, почему ты до сих пор не попытался трахнуть меня на диване/кровати/полу/у стены, нужное подчеркнуть?  
Бартон садится и тянется за их общим стаканом виски, от которого они чуть раньше отказались в пользу поцелуев:  
\- Ну, Энтони, - говорит он и делает глоток, – ты никогда не предлагал.  
\- Это не причина.  
\- Или такая, или никакой.  
Тони издает недовольный звук, тоже садится и берет протянутый ему стакан.  
\- Зануда, - он, конечно, этого не подразумевает, как и Бартон, и нет никакого смысла устраивать из этого проблему. Это не в стиле Тони. – Ты мог предложить сам.  
\- Думал, есть причины, почему ты не хочешь.  
\- Например?  
\- Например, она.  
Тони тихо усмехается:  
\- Что, сосать твой член моральнее, чем дать тебе засунуть его мне в задницу?  
Бартон фыркает, забирает у него стакан и аккуратно ставит на тумбочку. Он никогда не спешит. Сначала это удивляло Тони, он думал, что Бартон из тех, кто предпочитает быстрый душ и разогретую в микроволновке еду, но оказалось, что тот обладает терпением святого и почти таким же стилем жизни.  
\- Что тут удивительного?  
\- Меня вообще больше ничего не удивляет.  
\- А меня бы удивило, если бы ты хоть раз заткнулся.  
Тони хмыкает, перекатывается на другую сторону кровати и проводит пальцами по руке Бартона. У того потрясающие руки. Руки лучника. Они обязаны быть сильными. Тони нравятся красивые и крепкие мускулы, так отличающиеся от мягкости кожи и рук. Таких же мягких, как у Пеппер. Наверное, не стоит проводить такие сравнения.   
\- Мы оба знаем, что я не раз молчал в твоем присутствии.  
\- Да, когда у тебя был занят рот.  
\- Звучит так, как будто ты жалуешься.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что нет.  
Тони самодовольно улыбается и скользит рукой по его животу и выше. Ни реактора, ни грудей.  
\- Хороший мальчик, Бартон.  
Некоторое время они сидят в уютной тишине. Комментарий по поводу того, что Тони никогда не затыкается, – просто поддразнивание. Они часто проводят время, просто сидя рядом, ни о чем не разговаривают, ничего не делают, даже ничего не смотрят. С Пеппер Тони всегда есть о чем поговорить – статистики, подписи, важные даты (вставить нужное деловое событие). Он ценит моменты, когда можно просто сидеть вместе с кем-то. Иногда он даже предпочитает это сексу.  
Нет, пожалуй, это вранье. Он любит секс. Но время от времени, сидя с Пеппер или в лаборатории, Тони ловит себя на мысли, что с удовольствием променял бы это на тишину рядом с Бартоном. Вот и все.  
В этот раз, тем не менее, все по-другому. Тишина длится недолго, и Бартон отвечает, лениво глядя на руку Тони, которая все еще выводит круги у него на груди:  
\- Знаешь, у меня вообще-то есть имя.  
\- Конечно, знаю. Агент.  
Старая шутка невольно напоминает о Коулсоне, и он пытается снова задвинуть эту мысль подальше и смотрит на Бартона, слегка усмехаясь. Тот, как ни странно, не отвечает тем же.  
\- Клив.  
\- Я знаю, - отзывается Тони. Хотя не может отделаться от мысли, что на самом деле «Клинт». Разве нет?  
Бартон недовольно смотрит на него:  
\- Я не Клив.  
\- Я так и не думал. Просто решил, что ты перебрал с виски, - отвечает Тони и приподнимается, чтобы обнять его за плечи. С чего вообще возник этот разговор? Такое ощущение, что он что-то значит, но Тони не может понять, что. – Тебя зовут Клинт, - говорит он, хотя только что полученная от Бартона реакция заставляет его усомниться, и он бы даже предпочел сначала проверить ответ, чтобы точно не ошибиться. – Так ведь?  
\- Да, - подтверждает Бартон, тоже приподнимаясь, только он свешивает ноги с кровати и тянется за своими боксерами. – Не против, если я перед уходом допью бутылку?  
\- Да хоть с собой забирай, - отвечает Тони, запуская руку себе в волосы, - но тебе не обязательно уходить прямо сейчас, просто… чтобы ты знал. Она вернется только во вторник. Можешь остаться.  
\- Могу, - соглашается Бартон, натягивая боксеры и вставая. Он выливает остатки виски в стакан, хотя там и осталось совсем немного, и залпом допивает. – Завтра рано вставать. Лучше вернуться домой.  
\- Как хочешь.  
\- Ага.  
Он и так собирался уходить. И то, что он уходит именно сейчас, после всего этого разговора про имя, ничего не значит. Кроме того, Тони кажется, что Бартон совсем не из тех, кто мог бы подобным образом на такое реагировать. Тем не менее, наблюдая, как он одевается, Тони не может удержаться от того, чтобы все-таки уточнить:  
\- Так ты совсем не заинтересован в том, о чем мы говорили до этого?  
\- Ты о том, что хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул?  
\- Кажется, я достаточно ясно выразился. Или нет?  
Бартон слегка улыбается и натягивает футболку через голову.  
\- Вполне, - подтверждает он. – Но не сегодня. Как я уже сказал, мне утром рано вставать. Может быть, завтра.  
\- Хорошо, - на вкус Тони, слишком похоже на отказ, поэтому он предпринимает последнюю попытку: - Ну, тогда спокойной ночи, Клинт.  
Бартон подцепляет рюкзак и бросает на Тони _невозмутимый_ взгляд перед тем, как выйти:  
\- Хорошая попытка. Я же сказал, может быть, завтра. Ночи, Тони.  
Минут через двадцать Тони задумывается о том, что, учитывая все сказанное, это вполне могла быть _ссора_. Если бы такое произошло с любым из тех, с кем он когда-либо встречался, он бы сейчас ужасно злился. Бартон не слишком любит демонстрировать чувства. Даже во время секса он ведет себя тихо, хотя Тони предполагал иначе. Он ведет себя естественно, но редко стонет или вообще издает какие-то звуки, зато, если чего-то хочет, говорит об этом.  
Тони приходит в голову, что это, возможно, был один из тех случаев.

***

Утром звонит Пеппер, и Тони очень рад ее слышать. Они знакомы много лет, и даже если ей что-то не понравилось в сексе, по крайне мере, он знает, что она не будет устраивать драму из того, как он ее назвал перед, во время или после этого. Поговорив с ней, он чувствует такую нежность, какой не испытывал уже несколько месяцев, и думает о том, что он вообще делает с Бартоном?  
Когда через некоторое время ожидаемо раздается звонок, разговор прошлой ночью уже кажется Тони полноценным спором. Ему кажется, что мужчины такое в принципе не обсуждают, а значит, это вполне можно приравнять к ссоре. Им стоит сначала остыть.  
\- Хэй, - говорит Бартон. Тони кажется, что его голос звучит немного неуверенно, но на самом деле он наверняка точно такой же, как и всегда. – По дороге к тебе я буду проходить мимо индийского ресторанчика, захватить что-нибудь оттуда?  
\- Ммм… вообще-то, думаю, сегодня во второй половине дня мне надо поработать над броней.  
\- Окей, тогда позже?  
\- Сегодня… не очень удобно, если честно, - говорит Тони и трет большим пальцем угол стола, чтобы на что-то отвлечься. – У меня тут возникли кое-какие дела.  
Бартон, надо признать, не затягивает паузу:  
\- Думал, у нас на сегодня были планы.  
\- Были, пока дела не возникли, - Тони не очень понимает, зачем врет. Он, конечно, может сказать правду, но так пока проще. И меньше вероятность, что они будут это обсуждать. - В общем, когда я со всем разберусь, позову, ладно?  
\- Знаешь, на самом деле не так важно, как ты меня зовешь.  
\- В таком случае не представляю, почему ты вчера об этом заговорил. И почему поднял эту тему сейчас.  
Бартон тяжело вздыхает, так, будто говорит с ребенком, и это раздражает. У них нет никаких отношений, Тони совершенно незачем все это слушать.  
\- В общем, я позвоню.  
\- Хорошо, - говорит Бартон.  
Тони бесит, как по-взрослому это звучит, ему очень хочется поскорее закончить разговор, и он с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не повесить трубку. Но все-таки выдает напоследок то, что звучит более-менее нормально:  
\- До связи, Бартон.  
Тот вешает трубку. Он всегда просто вешает трубку, не утруждая себя всякими «увидимся» или «до встречи», но сейчас это почему-то кажется важным.

***

Тони разлюбил Пеппер.  
Эта мысль оглушает его, как щит Капитана Америки, в среду за завтраком – первым совместным завтраком после ее возвращения. Она тянется к полке буфета, и на ней надета только одна из его рубашек. Еще недавно он был бы переполнен ощущениями от того, что видит. Он это точно знает, потому что видит такое не в первый раз. Естественно, он почувствовал бы возбуждение, потому что, черт возьми, она прекрасная женщина, и на ней его рубашка, которая еле-еле прикрывает попку - совершенно очаровательную, кстати, попку. Он бы хотел помочь, достать то, что ей нужно, потому что она не может дотянуться, и это выглядит совершенно очаровательно, как бы снисходительно это ни звучало. И его бы интересовало то, что она говорит при этом о политических новостях, и он бы оценил ее многозадачность. И, конечно, он бы просто наслаждался этим моментом, разделенным с ней, принадлежащим только им двоим и больше никому.  
Но сейчас он не чувствует ничего из этого. Она просто девушка в рубашке – прелестная, умная девушка, которая ему нравится, и которая, как он думает, заслуживает всего. Но при этом он не может игнорировать совершенно отчетливое понимание, что разлюбил ее.  
Конечно же, одна мысль ведет за собой другую, а думает Тони очень быстро. И уже через десять минут он наталкивается на ошеломительное, неудержимое желание целоваться с Клинтом Бартоном. Грубо, долго и торопливо, пока не начнут саднить покрасневшие губы, а потом, возбужденным и жаждущим, прижиматься к Клинту, лежа под ним, на нем или рядом с ним, или как угодно еще, как можно теснее.  
Он не хочет говорить ей правду, но все случается слишком неожиданно, чтобы можно было удержаться. Она все равно в результате поймет, что что-то не так, и он не хочет заставлять ее мучиться подозрениями. Он должен ей правду. И, кроме того, как бы это ни было ему неприятно, но Тони, кажется, начинает понимать фразу «Я ее люблю, но я не влюблен в нее».  
\- Пепп, - говорит он. Лучше сказать все прямо. – Мне надо кое в чем тебе признаться.

***

Она плачет. Тони этого не ожидал, но он вообще не слишком долго думал над решением рассказать ей, чтобы хоть к чему-то быть готовым. Может, это было глупо, но, по крайней мере, он все-таки сказал, по крайней мере, он не успел причинить ей еще больше боли.  
Они договариваются, что она переедет, и она обещает, что подумает над тем, чтобы продолжить работать в Старк Индастрис, даже если сейчас ей этого совсем не хочется. Когда она уходит, Тони понимает - есть вероятность, что в ближайшие несколько лет он ее больше не увидит, и чувствует себя виноватым, потому что сейчас его это не слишком беспокоит.  
Он уже думает только о Бартоне. Клинте. Пеппер сама подняла эту тему и сказала, что им стоит сойтись. Не обязательно тянуть, только чтобы пощадить ее чувства, сказала она. Правда, Тони не вполне уверен в том, что фантазия о поцелуях с парнем, пусть даже такая, от которой покраснела бы и порно-звезда, достаточное начало для полноценных отношений.  
Но он все равно звонит Бартону. Выбора у него нет.  
\- Привет, Тони.  
\- Привет, - говорит он. Потом ненадолго замолкает и, наконец, выкладывается все, как есть. – Тут, я… в общем… Я разошелся с Пеппер.  
\- Хм. Почему? – несмотря на такой короткий ответ, голос не равнодушный. Тони слышит на фоне шум улицы, ну или ему так кажется. Какое-то людное место. Где бы Бартон ни был, он проявляет безусловное внимание к разговору, и, поскольку Тони не отвечает, продолжает сам: - Из-за… меня?  
\- Нет. Да. Нет. Не знаю. Вроде того.  
\- Нужное подчеркнуть, - говорит Клинт, цитируя Тони, как делает всегда, когда хочет его слегка поддеть. Разве не это обычно делают пары? – Так который?  
\- «Вроде того», - подтверждает Тони. – Просто вдруг понял, что, ну… что мы не… что это больше не правильно. Мы с ней. Поэтому я рассказал ей о нас, и теперь все кончено, - он делает паузу. – Прости. Наверное, не стоило тебя в это втягивать.  
\- Да нет, хорошо, что ты сказал ей правду, - Бартон тоже ненадолго замолкает, может быть, отвлекшись на что-то, происходящее по его сторону телефонного разговора. Тони хочет верить, что оно того стоит. – И как она? В порядке?  
\- Расстроена, - отвечает Тони. – Но, думаю, она скорее была удивлена, что ошибалась насчет вас с Наташей.  
\- А она и не ошибалась, - говорит Клинт.  
На какую-то секунду Тони прошибает дрожью.  
\- Ты еще тут?  
\- Да, - он как будто со стороны слышит свое бормотание, и оно ему не нравится. – Просто, ну… Пеппер думала, что вы спите друг с другом, так что…  
\- Да, - подтверждает Бартон.  
Тони размышляет, есть ли разница между чувствами злости и обиды. Сейчас ему кажется, что разницы нет никакой.  
\- То есть… что, ты мне врал об этом?  
\- Нет, - говорит Клинт. Его голос звучит несколько обвиняюще. – Я никогда тебе не врал.  
\- Я спрашивал, встречаетесь ли вы.  
\- И мы не встречаемся.  
\- А ты не подумал упомянуть о том, что вы трахаетесь?  
\- Не понимаю, с чего вдруг это тебя касается, - говорит Бартон, и Тони кажется, что в его голосе звучит сдержанное напряжение. В конце концов, он где-то в общественном месте. – Это не значит, что ты не…  
\- Да, - говорит Тони, начиная повышать голос. – Но ты знал про нас с Пеппер. Ты знал.  
\- Как и все вокруг.  
\- Я не сплю со «всеми».  
Клинт вздыхает и молчит, повисает долгая пауза, и Тони не торопится нарушать ее первым. Он хочет услышать, что скажет Бартон.  
\- Слушай. Прости, если думаешь, что я это от тебя скрывал. Я не скрывал. Я просто не верю в полную откровенность между… - он чем-то грохочет. – Подожди минутку.  
\- Да пожалуйста, - говорит Тони намеренно бодро.  
Если Клинта его тон и раздражает, он ничего по этому поводу не говорит. Просто молчит, пока шум улицы не становится намного тише. Ага, все-таки решил уединиться.  
\- Я просто не верю в полную откровенность между теми, кто просто трахается без обязательств. Это все только запутывает.  
\- И как ты пришел к подобному выводу?  
Клинт усмехается.  
\- Слушай. Ты явно ревнивый. И дело именно в этом. А даже если бы и не был таким, все равно хотел бы знать, кому первому я звоню, с кем мне больше нравится проводить вечера… - он умолкает. – В общем, как-то так. Мне жаль, если тебе это не нравится. Но просто вот так я живу. Теперь вернемся к тому, почему ты расстался с Пеппер?  
\- Не вижу в этом особого смысла.  
\- То есть ты действительно расстался с ней ради меня?  
\- Я расстался с ней, потому что не люблю ее, - говорит Тони, его нервирует то, как стремительно развивается разговор. Он не успевает думать, не успевает взвешивать свои слова перед тем, как их произнести. Он изо всех сил противится желанию предложить Бартону продолжить беседу в смс. Кроме того, он убежден, что прав. В любом случае, Тони не может закончить разговор на этом, хотя то, что он собирается сказать дальше, уже смущает его своей откровенностью. – Я не знаю, чего хочу от тебя.  
\- Ну, давай озвучу тебе варианты, - предлагает Клинт, явно пытаясь говорить невозмутимо. Он опять чертовски взрослый и серьезный. – Можем продолжить встречаться, как и раньше. Если хочешь, я тебя трахну, как ты и просил. Или так, или можем просто закончить со всем этим.  
Отношения, как отмечает про себя Тони, в список вариантов не входят. Ни один из них это не комментирует.  
\- А чего хочешь ты?  
\- Я согласен на оба, - говорит Клинт. А потом после небольшой паузы продолжает: – Черт, я не в том смысле… слушай, я не имею в виду, что мне все равно.  
\- На самом деле, если бы ты сделал транскрипт нашего разговора и перечитал его… думаю, ты бы увидел, что именно это ты фактически и сказал.  
\- Да, но получилось не то, что я хотел сказать. Я просто пытался предоставить выбор тебе, ясно? – он снова делает паузу, а потом принуждает себя добавить: – Мне нравится встречаться с тобой.  
Гордость Тони не может и не будет больше этого терпеть.  
\- Думаю, нам стоит закончить.  
Клинт вздыхает и говорит:  
\- Хорошо, Тони. Ты сам сказал.  
\- Именно. А ты развлекайся с Матушкой Россией. Анной Карениной. Екатериной Великой.  
\- Прекрати себя так вести.  
\- Прости, да, это расизм. Привычка, - тот имел в виду совсем другое, и они оба это знают. Но не говорят. Возникает ощущение, что Клинт не развивает тему, боясь чем-нибудь сказанным сделать Тони больно, и это бесит. Осознание того, что ему в принципе больно, расстраивает само по себе. – Ладно, тогда закончим на этом, пока все не стало совсем странно.  
\- Береги себя, ладно?  
\- Не впечатляет, когда звучит так, будто тебя вынуждают это сказать, держа пистолет у виска, - говорит Тони. – _Do svidaniya_.  
Он кладет трубку прежде, чем Бартон успевает еще что-то сказать, и уже через несколько секунд решительно идет к бару. Сейчас половина восьмого утра. Он планирует абсолютно нажраться уже к девяти, а почему бы, черт возьми, нет? Почему, черт возьми, нет?


	3. Человек

Через неделю становится странно от того, что они больше не созваниваются. Сложно с чем-то смириться, если не даешь себе даже попытаться, поэтому Тони старается загрузить себя так, чтобы не было ни одной свободной минуты. Он говорит себе, что у него есть Марк-8, над которым надо поработать. И это лучше, чем предаваться тоске из-за того, что у него все кончено с Клинтом «Она И Не Ошибалась» Бартоном, поскольку это было бы чистым безумием, не говоря уж о непонятной глупой сентиментальности. В конце концов, они никогда ни о чем и не договаривались, и поднимать вокруг этого шум сейчас было бы еще более по-детски, чем даже Тони может себе позволить.  
Но, несмотря на это, он хандрит. Хандрит, когда пьет кофе, или ждет, когда остынет металл, над которым он работает, и ничего не может с этим поделать.  
Когда Тони получает от Фьюри предложение отправиться на новую миссию вместе с Клинтом Бартоном, он испытывает почти облегчение. Если они разберутся во всем лично, дела наверняка пойдут лучше. Даже если окажется, что они друг друга ненавидят, по крайне мере, он перестанет об этом постоянно думать. Тони соглашается на миссию, хотя и кажется странным не обсудить это сначала с Пеппер, и надеется, что не придется потом жалеть.  
Все-таки сожаления – хреновая штука. Сожаление играет огромную роль в том, почему их в результате посылают в одну из стран Среднего Востока – Фьюри не указывает точное место назначения в файле с материалами дела из соображений безопасности, но Тони все равно выясняет. У ЩИТа есть подземная автоматическая наблюдательная база, построенная неподалеку от одной из лабораторий по созданию мутантов, за которой они следят. А еще стоит упомянуть, что эта наблюдательная база работает на альтернативной энергии. И теперь им нужно, чтобы Тони отправился туда и дал энергетический толчок для запуска с помощью арк-реактора, и, видимо, Клинт Бартон должен его прикрывать, поскольку Тони будет без брони. Им придется довольно много пройти пешком, так что нет смысла тащить с собой костюм, учитывая, что для работы он не понадобится.  
Конечно, Тони чувствует себя фактически голым, отправляясь в подобное место без брони, но у него будет Клинт. Даже если они в ссоре, у него все равно будет Клинт. Он старается не думать о том, насколько должен доверять ему, чтобы чувствовать себя спокойно.  
У него мелькает мысль попросить Фьюри дать ему второго сопровождающего, чтобы притвориться, что не доверяет Бартону, но в последнюю очередь ему хочется давать Фьюри повод задуматься, зачем он это сделал. Тот и так знает слишком много о личной жизни Тони, а это единственное, что он предпочитает держать в секрете.  
Тем не менее, когда они с Клинтом встречаются у самолета, неловкость между ними заметна невооруженным глазом.  
\- Старк.  
\- Бартон.  
Это первое и последнее, что они говорят друг другу, пристегиваясь, но Фьюри, если и замечает это, то никак не комментирует. Наташа тоже приходит попрощаться с Клинтом – она говорит на русском, а он отвечает ей по-английски. Она кивает и Тони, и он задумывается, знает ли она о том, что у них произошло. Скорее всего, знает, но, надо отдать ей должное, ведет она себя с ним так же, как и всегда. И даже это больше, чем есть сейчас между ним и Клинтом.  
\- Я поставил вас в пару, потому что в прошлый раз вы хорошо сработались, - как и всегда невыразительно говорит им Фьюри. – Это не значит, что я одобряю внесенные вами в план изменения. Это значит, я доверяю вам в том, что подобное не повторится, - последнее он обращает непосредственно к Бартону, видимо, решив, что Старк – случай безнадежный. Тони этим даже слегка гордится. – Просто не перестарайтесь. Если будете осторожны, все пройдет легко.  
\- Что именно вы имеете в виду под осторожностью, учитывая, что мы должны запустить гигантскую базу, которая закопана на заднем дворе у кучки экстремистов?  
Клинт отворачивается, пытаясь скрыть ухмылку.  
Почти весь полет Тони слушает музыку. Так проще, а разговор на тему «как ты, тебя это все не расстраивает?» лучше отложить до того момента, когда рядом не будет пилота ЩИТа. Не то чтобы он ему не доверял, но… нет. И, кстати, Тони как-то переспал с его девушкой. Так что, пожалуй, лучше все-таки не доверять.  
Ему вдруг приходит в голову, что он на самом деле не слишком-то хороший человек.  
Они приземляются рано утром, так что могут успеть пройти приличное расстояние, пока солнце не начнет печь в полную силу – к тому времени они хотят покрыть половину расстояния и отдохнуть в палатке. Ладно, может быть, «хотят» - слишком сильно сказано.  
Самолет снова взлетает, все так же устрашающе тихо, и только тогда они поворачиваются и, наконец, смотрят друг на друга.  
\- Как у тебя дела?  
Если в вопросе и есть намек на их отношения, Тони предпочитает его не понять.   
\- Я стою посреди пустыни, без брони, собираясь отправиться практически в гости к группе людей, которые не отказались бы заполучить мои мозги. Возможно, даже буквально. Сам догадаешься?  
Клинт явно недоволен ответом, но не настаивает.  
\- Все будет нормально, - он поправляет колчан на плече. Тони не очень понимает, какой от него толк сейчас, но у него не то настроение, чтобы спорить по этому поводу. – Они к тебе и близко не подберутся.  
\- Будешь меня защищать?  
\- Это… вообще-то моя работа, да.  
Черт.  
\- Тогда стоит ею и заняться.  
Клинт слегка улыбается и поворачивается в нужном направлении, предварительно сверившись с компасом – да кто вообще еще пользуется компасами? Почему они не могли взять с собой GPS? Чертовы бойскаутские штучки.  
\- Ну, вперед.  
\- Буквально, или это способ заставить меня говорить?  
\- Нам нужно успеть пройти довольно много.  
\- Ответь на вопрос, Соколиная Задница.  
Клинт фыркает, хотя Тони и кажется, что скорее раздраженно. Конечно, через пару секунд он сдается.  
\- Как Пеппер?  
\- Не знаю.  
\- Не разговаривает с тобой?  
\- Да нет, разговаривает, - отвечает Тони. – Просто я не уверен, что она говорит мне правду.  
Он никогда не умел определять, когда она ему врет. И это ему даже нравилось. Чаще всего ему хватает ума, чтобы понимать, когда ему врут, но Пеппер Поттс знает его слишком хорошо, и знает, что и как надо говорить.  
\- А как насчет тебя? – спрашивает Бартон.  
\- А что насчет меня?  
\- Ответишь честно, если я спрошу, как ты?  
Тони некоторое время это обдумывает.  
\- Ладно. Обновление брони идет полным ходом. Я начал искать себе нового ассистента – это будет нелегко, так что… Можно сказать, что я посвящаю этому большую часть времени. Может, в этот раз выберу ассистента-мужчину. Молодого, гибкого…  
\- Ты же знаешь, я правда не думал, что тебя это так заденет. И не пытался выставить тебя дураком.  
\- Просто у тебя к этому талант, да?  
\- Ты можешь хотя бы иногда вести себя разумно? У тебя была девушка.  
Тони чувствует, как у него внутри снова что-то закипает – не злость и не боль, а дикая смесь из того и другого, которая заполняет его, убивая на корню всю логику. Его накрывает стремительно, и он ничего не может с этим поделать.  
\- Ах да. У меня была девушка. А у тебя были секреты.  
Клинт не отвечает. По нему видно, что он сердится. Тони решает не давить, но уже через секунду в нем поднимает новая волна, и он не может, физически не может молчать.  
\- У тебя хотя бы хватало порядочности не трахаться с нами обоими в один день. А я-то думал, почему ты так в этом не заинтересован. Просто тебе не настолько хотелось, чтобы заниматься этим с тем, кто тебя даже не привлекает.  
\- Тони, Богом клянусь…  
\- Да хоть Летающим Макаронным Монстром, если хочешь. Я все равно прав.  
\- Начинаю понимать, почему Наташа тебя не переносит.  
\- А мне казалось, что я тебе нравился. Пока не поймал тебя на лжи. Изменилось только это.  
Клинт немного ускоряется, явно предпочитая быстрый шаг разговору, и Тони не пытается его останавливать. Они некоторое время просто идут, и примерно через полчаса Клинт пробует снова:  
\- Ты должен знать, что все неправильно понял.  
\- Ладно, - говорит Тони. Если Клинт может говорить так спокойно, проведя полчаса наедине со своими мыслями, он тоже сможет. Наверняка не так сложно вести себя зрело в подобном разговоре. – Тогда почему бы тебе не рассказать, как все на самом деле, и я даже не буду вставлять комментарии в твою ложь, пока ты не закончишь? – он делает паузу. Получилось слишком агрессивно. Окей, наверное, это все-таки не так просто, как ему казалось. – Если у меня они появятся.  
Клинт идет впереди и не оборачивается, но Тони уверен, что тот сейчас закатил глаза. Дело в том, что он довольно неплохо успел узнать, какой Клинт человек, пока сосал его член и кидал на него похотливые взгляды поверх дорогих бутылок пива. Они хорошо знают друг друга. Может, поэтому он и готов дать ему шанс высказаться, даже если вполне уверен, что сказанное его не заинтересует.  
Клинт долго думает прежде, чем приступить. И Тони уже собирается напомнить, когда тот все-таки начинает:  
\- Я и Ната друзья.  
От Тони требуется вся его выдержка, чтобы не поправить: « _Мы_ с Натой».  
\- Мы занимаемся сексом, потому что это удобно. Мы доверяем друг другу. Мы знаем друг друга, - Клинт снова замолкает. Тони понимает, почему - Бартон пытается решить, насколько много надо рассказать, какие подробности Тони должен знать, чтобы понять. Видимо, он решает, что дело того стоит. – Когда она со мной, ей не нужно стоп-слово. Я просто знаю.  
Тони вклинивается прежде, чем успевает себя остановить:  
\- Ну конечно.  
В этот раз Клинт все-таки поворачивается и смотрит на него. Или этот разговор все-таки располагает к серьезности… ну, или Тони умудрился схлопотать тепловой удар, но он заставляет себя добавить:  
\- Извини.  
Извинение от Тони Старка – достаточно редкое явление, и Клинт явно вполне удовлетворен. Он снова отворачивается и идет дальше.  
\- Никаких нежностей по утрам. Никаких возражений, когда всерьез появляется кто-то другой, - он делает паузу, и Тони замечает, как напрягается его шея, когда он заставляет себя продолжить: - Например, ты.  
\- Я вряд ли появился _всерьез_ , - говорит Тони.  
Бартон с ничего не выражающим лицом слегка его пихает, а потом еле заметно улыбается.  
\- Целовать мою шею – это вполне серьезно.  
\- А как насчет моих губ?  
\- Не могу понять, ты злишься или флиртуешь?  
\- Это всегда большой вопрос.  
\- Суть в том, что это… это не… ничего не значит.  
\- О. Так мы вернулись к нашей теме?  
Клинт останавливается и поворачивается к нему. Абсолютно простое движение, но все равно неожиданно. В конце концов, Бартон - отлично натренированный и очень педантичный агент. В первую очередь он здесь, чтобы делать свою работу, и он на таком хорошем счету в ЩИТе, потому что никогда не позволяет ничему отвлекать себя – вот только у Тони получилось. И он уже собирается заговорить, когда откуда-то с грани слышимости доносится безошибочно узнаваемый звук вертолета.  
Конечно, это может быть кто угодно – например, наблюдение от ЩИТа, о котором они не знают, хотя Тони и сомневается в этом. Наличие сомнений уже достаточная причина, чтобы постараться скрыться из виду. К сожалению, прятаться особо негде, и через пять секунд они бегут к ближайшей скале. Повезло, что она вообще тут есть. Иначе пришлось бы накрываться камуфляжным брезентом палатки и надеяться на лучшее.  
Тони бежит, увязая в песке. Бежать вперед - единственное, что он может делать, чтобы не упасть, а тяжелый рюкзак за плечами мотается туда-сюда, и мешает еще сильнее. Если бы пришлось бежать дальше, он почти наверняка не удержался бы на ногах, но, к счастью, они достигают скалы без происшествий и забиваются в расщелину.  
\- Полагаю, следовало ожидать чего-то такого, - говорит Клинт, даже он слегка запыхался. К счастью, спрятаться они успели вовремя. – Ты в порядке?  
\- Да, - говорит Тони, все еще прислушиваясь к шуму вертолета. Они слушают, как он пролетает над ними, а потом смотрят ему вслед. Температурные датчики их бы засекли, но есть надежда, что в вертолете их не было. В конце концов, никто не должен был ожидать, что Клинт и Тони будут здесь, значит, их не искали. – Я в порядке. Торчу в какой-то щели в пыльной старой скале, но все нормально. А ты?  
\- Нормально.  
Они вылезают и некоторое время просто дышат, потому что, наконец, могут. Если Клинт и замечает, что Тони наблюдает за ним, пока они приходят в себя, то ничего по этому поводу не говорит. Как и не говорит ничего про их прерванный разговор – такое ощущение, что его вообще не было. А может, Клинт просто сказал все, что хотел, и теперь снова думает о деле.  
\- Готов двигаться дальше?  
Ну конечно, обязательно было сформулировать это именно так.  
\- Да.  
Они идут по нарастающей жаре, теперь молча. Скорее всего, молчание просто способ экономить энергию. Время от времени они останавливаются на пару минут и пьют из фляжки, а потом обсуждают, сколько еще надо успеть пройти, но в остальном Тони как будто один посреди этой пустыни.  
На самом деле, он даже не против. Здесь легче думается, потому что не отвлекает тысяча разных лабораторных проектов и тысяча разных вещей, которые можно было бы посмотреть по кабельному.  
Ну, допустим, знал бы он о Клинте и Наташе. Его бы это волновало?  
Примерно через две с половиной минуты он решает, что да, на самом деле, его бы это волновало. Мысль вызывает у него беспокойство по двум причинам: во-первых, становится понятно, что у него нет ни единого шанса выйти из всей этой ситуации безболезненно, а во-вторых – и это даже хуже - он понимает, что когда дело касается Клинта Бартона, он ревнует. И вот это уже очень опасно.  
К тому времени, когда они доходят до подходящего для стоянки места, уже жарко как в духовке. Конечно, днем в пустыне всегда жарко, но сейчас Тони очень хорошо чувствует, что есть большая разница между утренним солнцем и пеклом в середине дня.  
Холодная пещера, в которой Клинт впервые накрыл рукой его член, кажется другой вселенной. Такое ощущение, будто прошли годы, и не потому, что кардинально изменилась температура, а потому что сейчас он видит рядом с собой человека. Он видит человека, под завязку набитого логикой и чувством юмора, и предпочитающего вне работы жить максимально спокойно и неспешно. Он видит человека, который утыкался в его плечо, когда они горячо и тяжело терлись друг о друга членами между тонкими простынями. Он видит человека, который отказывался выпускать Тони из постели сделать кофе после того, как тот ему отсосал, не приводя при этом никакой достаточно веской причины, хотя на самом деле оба знали почему – он считал, что самое время вернуть услугу.  
Черт, похоже, у Тони проблемы. Очень серьезные проблемы.  
Они расставляют палатку вместе, потому что так быстрее. Тент сделан из ткани со специальным покрытием, уберегающим от жары, и, натянув его на каркас, они торопливо забираются внутрь. Тони никогда в жизни не был так рад тени.  
\- Знаешь, что я люблю? – говорит он. - Я люблю науку. Науку, и технологии, и охрененно прекрасное теплоотражающее покрытие, которое можно нанести на тент палатки.  
Клинт фыркает и позволяет Тони первым напиться из фляжки, а потом забирает ее и допивает остатки. У них есть еще, так что в этом нет ничего страшного. Тони вдруг думает, что питье из одной бутылки – это самое близкое к поцелую, что у них было за последнее время.  
Надо подумать о чем-нибудь другом.  
\- Знаешь, что ты придурок? – говорит Бартон.  
\- Знаю.  
Они некоторое время сидят в уютной тишине, пока Клинт не заговаривает снова. И говорит он то, что Тони совершенно не ожидал услышать.  
\- О чем думаешь?  
Это совершенно неожиданно, Тони не привык, чтобы его о таком спрашивали. Пеппер никогда к нему не приставала с подобными сентиментальными вопросами, поскольку слишком хорошо знала, что не получит в ответ ничего приятного или милого. Тони не очень понимает, как на это надо отвечать, поэтому решает ответить в своей обычной манере, сделав ставку на юмор.  
\- Звучит как-то по-женски, не находишь?  
Конечно, Тони на самом деле не сексист – просто временами он поднимает эту тему, когда пытается шутить, хоть и знает, что не слишком-то красиво ворошить стереотипы, и даже в курсе, насколько неприятными последствиями могут обернуться шутки на такие темы. Клинт же убежденный феминист. Тони это знает, потому что тот сам ему как-то сказал. И правда, если дружишь с Наташей, выбора особо не остается. В итоге сказанная фраза - далеко не лучшее, что он мог ответить Клинту, и Тони понимает это в ту же секунду, как ее произносит.  
Но он не будет поправляться. Он не умеет так делать, и из-за этого чувствует себя сейчас одним из самых трусливых людей в мире.  
\- Я сказал «придурок»? Имел в виду «козел».  
\- Ладно, - говорит Тони. – Это я тоже знаю.  
И все-таки чуть позже он сдается. Такие вещи действительно выводят Клинта из себя, и Тони знает, что тот совершенно не успокоился, обозвав его. Он не пытается понять, почему так сильно из-за этого беспокоится.  
– Не знаю, о чем я думаю. О жаре. О миссии. О другой миссии.  
\- И что насчет нее?  
\- Просто различия, - расплывчато отвечает Тони. Зачем вообще об этом говорить? Если они собираются вернуться к тому, что было, проще всего это сделать так же, как и в первый раз – прямое предложение и согласие. Это, конечно, было бы попыткой избежать причины проблемы, но именно так Тони и привык разбираться со всем, что вызывает учащенный стук там, за реактором – начиная со смерти родителей и их отношений, когда те еще были живы. Зачем менять тактику теперь? – А что? О чем думаешь ты?  
\- Я думаю, что у нас масса времени для отдыха, пока не похолодает достаточно, чтобы снова идти.  
\- Ты серьезно?  
Клинт пожимает плечами:  
\- Если хочешь.  
Решающим становится то, что он даже не смотрит на Тони, и именно это заставляет сказать:  
\- Да, хочу.  
Теперь Клинт поднимает голову.  
\- Просто секс или секс с…  
\- Иди уже сюда.  
Видимо, этого ответа Клинту более чем достаточно, и, кстати, к теме того, что обычно он никуда не торопится - сейчас он оказывается рядом почти мгновенно. Когда Клинт стягивает с него через голову футболку, почему-то становится только жарче, но Тони не собирается жаловаться, особенно когда вслед за этим Клинт избавляется от своей и обвивается вокруг него как ящерица, требуя поцелуя. Естественно, Тони резко притягивает его к себе, обхватив рукой шею, и прижимается настолько близко, насколько вообще возможно. Он запускает руку ему в волосы, хоть это и непросто, слишком уж они короткие, но Тони уже не обращает на это внимания, потому что у Клинта просто невероятные губы.  
Они целуются долго, почти не прерываясь, но потом, когда Бартон покрывает поцелуями его лицо, Тони успевает вставить:  
\- Скучал по мне, да?  
\- Задница, - Клинт еще раз целует его в губы, а потом начинает спускаться поцелуями вдоль линии челюсти к шее. Это чертовски приятно, но все равно не может отвлечь Тони от вертящегося на языке ответа.  
\- Прости, - невинно говорит он, откидывая голову назад, чтобы предоставить Клинту лучший доступ. – Я не уверен, что ты в курсе, но да, у меня она есть.  
Клинт фыркает и останавливается, чтобы на пробу провести языком по соску. Это выбивает из Тони совершенно неприличное довольное шипение, и он очень быстро решает, что ни в коем случае его больше не повторит. К счастью, Клинт не заостряет на этом внимания.  
\- Не представляю, что ты хочешь, чтобы я сейчас сделал по этому поводу.  
\- Можешь провести исследование. Ты как раз подходяще для этого одет, - предлагает Тони, окидывает его взглядом и добавляет: - К сожалению.  
\- Да, - отзывается Клинт, сжимает его сосок губами – черт, это просто охрененно хорошо – и бросает на него короткий взгляд перед тем, как сделать это снова. Тони кажется, что взгляд подразумевался невинным, но у Клинта Бартона нет ни единого шанса сделать такое лицо, чтобы Тони в это поверил. – Но у меня нет привычки брать с собой на миссии смазку.  
\- Слюна…  
\- Не самое удачное решение, учитывая, что у нас весьма ограничены запасы воды. Да и кроме того, тебе ее будет недостаточно.  
\- Ты этого не знаешь.  
\- Я знаю _тебя_ , - указывает Клинт. И это верно в большей степени, чем Тони хотелось бы признавать. Впрочем, не то, чтобы сейчас была подходящая для раздумий и признаний ситуация, учитывая, что Клинт опускается поцелуями ниже, приближаясь к краю штанов. – И знаю, что ты любишь возмущаться, жаловаться и сучиться… - когда Бартон тянет вниз пояс и начинает посасывать кожу под ним, Тони сдавленно матерится, что заставляет того остановиться и снова фыркнуть. – Да, я именно об этом.  
\- Тут сейчас слишком жарко, поэтому хватит валять дурака, - говорит Тони, и хотя в целом это звучит игриво, но, вообще говоря, является чистой правдой. Тент действительно избавляет их от какой-то части солнца и жары, но это заведомо проигранный бой. У них с собой не так много воды, и ее не предвидится до самой базы, где, как они надеются, последние оперативники, которые были там до них, оставили в баке хоть что-то. Они, конечно, выживут и с тем, что есть, но будет не слишком приятно.  
Клинт невозмутимо усмехается:  
\- И об этом.  
Но после этого, пресекая спор, он снова опускает голову и начинает посасывать кожу, так что Тони ничего не отвечает и не возмущается. У него давным-давно не было засосов. Все-таки он уже не подросток. Но, поскольку это Клинт, все кажется вполне правильным, в основном потому, что в его исполнении это _сексуально_. Обычно Тони избегает применять это слово в отношении кого бы то ни было, оно больше подходит восторженным подросткам и порно-звездам, но сейчас это именно то, что надо.  
\- Ебать, - выдыхает он, хотя происходящее и близко не соответствует высказыванию.  
Клинт неспешно оставляет метку, мягко посасывая, вместо того, чтобы сделать это быстро и грубо. Тони мог бы пошутить и по этому поводу, но сейчас ему не до того. Когда Клинт, наконец, отстраняется, он сначала оценивает свою работу – темное, собственническое пятно, покрывающее предыдущее, более светлое, и целует его, а потом поднимает глаза на Тони.  
И что это за взгляд! Тони стонет и откидывает голову назад, чтобы не видеть. Все лицо Клинта выражает безмолвную, ошеломляющую жажду.  
\- Все нормально? – спрашивает Бартон. Легко, но жестко. Тони отчаянно дергает завязки штанов и стягивает их, как только они поддаются, мгновением позже он уже закидывает ноги Клинту на плечи. Если уж речь идет о собственничестве, он требует свою долю.  
\- Заткнись и займи свой рот чем-нибудь полезным, - говорит он. И Клинт так и делает.

***

Они впервые просыпаются вместе. Тони отмечает это событие, легко целуя Клинта в солоноватое от пота плечо, и, тихо зевнув, ложится обратно. Удушающая жара ближе к вечеру постепенно спадает, и хотя все равно еще очень тепло, температура самая подходящая, чтобы было комфортно лежать под упругим телом лучника.  
Они и раньше делили одну постель, когда, вымотав друг друга, на какое-то время задремывали, но сейчас все совершенно по-другому.  
\- Это твоя задница, - сонно комментирует Клинт положение своей руки.  
\- Ага.  
\- Окей, - он не убирает руку, зато приподнимает вторую, чтобы посмотреть на часы, а потом снова кладет ее Тони на плечо. – Через десять минут можно выдвигаться.  
\- Можно, - уточняет Тони, - или нужно?  
\- Нужно, - подтверждает Клинт. – Но пока просто… полежим.  
\- Ты такой романтик, - говорит Тони, но все равно не двигается.  
Клинт все еще теплый, и он чувствует жар его рук там, где они его касаются. Он знает, что если откроет рот, наверняка ляпнет что-нибудь не то, поэтому просто лежит в тишине.  
\- Ты молчишь, - говорит Клинт, потому что, конечно, не может не прокомментировать.  
\- Это не противозаконно.  
Клинт фыркает и снова закрывает глаза.  
\- Просто когда ты не болтаешь без умолку, я начинаю беспокоиться, что что-то не так.  
\- Ты не беспокоишься обо мне, - говорит Тони, потому что это его последняя линия защиты.  
\- Конечно же, беспокоюсь.  
\- Когда ты вообще обо мне беспокоился?  
\- Когда ты позвонил, сказал, что расстался со своей девушкой, но был явно слишком напуган, чтобы ответить, почему. Это заставило меня беспокоиться, - он делает паузу, размышляя. – Или когда больше не звонил, потому что я спал со своей подругой, когда у нас с тобой был ни к чему не обязывающий роман. Это тоже заставило меня беспокоиться.  
Тони уже не в первый раз думает, что, возможно, он тогда сглупил.  
Они больше ни о чем не говорят, пока не начинают собираться. Но и тогда просто обмениваются комментариями по делу. Клинт раздражающе хорошо умеет читать людей, поэтому Тони кажется, что тот просто понял и дает ему время подумать. Наблюдательная зараза.  
\- Ладно, - говорит Клинт, надевая свои нелепые солнечные очки – и под «нелепыми» Тони в данном случае подразумевает «на редкость привлекательные». – Готов?  
\- Да.  
\- Глаза прикрой.  
Тони выразительно на него смотрит и надевает собственные очки.  
\- Спасибо, мамочка.  
\- Заткнись.  
Они довольно быстро складывают палатку, но когда она упакована, Тони уже вспоминает, почему чуть раньше был так рад в нее залезть. Температура, может, и спала немного по сравнению с серединой дня, но все равно жарко, и если Тони хотя бы не обзаведется за это время хорошим загаром, он точно пошлет Фьюри открытку «Пошел ты».  
По крайней мере, у него хорошая компания. Он почти уверен, что слышал, как Клинт обозвал солнце очень нехорошим словом, но, говорят, жара может вызывать галлюцинации, потому что кто бы, интересно, не захотел услышать такие грязные слова из этого рта?  
К тому времени, как они доходят до базы и находят вход, наступает поздний вечер, и Тони начинает понимать то, что люди говорят об экстремальных температурах в пустыне. Уже становится прохладно, и он рад спуститься в центр базы до того, как станет еще холоднее. Там хотя бы будет тепло от запущенных механизмов, когда он закончит работу.  
\- Начнешь сейчас?  
\- Конечно, - сначала он подключается к главной электронной цепи – сомнительно, что в ней осталось достаточно энергии, чтобы хотя бы осветить помещение, а без света будет хреново. – Хотя минут через пять я наверняка захочу есть, так что…  
\- Понял.  
Тони ждет чего-то вроде «Я не твоя жена», а потом вспоминает, что это же Клинт. Он снова поворачивается к цепи и отключается. Готово. К сожалению, основная задача, ради которой они здесь, не так проста.  
Через десять минут он хмуро поворачивается к Клинту, и этого вполне достаточно, чтобы тот спросил:  
\- Что?  
\- Ваши тупые инженеры, похоже, поспорили, - начинает Тони, садясь на пол напротив Клинта. – О том, кто сможет наиболее нелогично запитать всю эту штуку. И я снимаю шляпу перед победителем. Он явно заслужил ту двадцатку, на которую они спорили.  
\- Ты не можешь сделать то, для чего мы пришли?  
\- Я могу это сделать, - поправляет Тони. – Это просто значит, что вместо того, чтобы запитать все от одной точки, мне придется… - он задумывается, как бы попроще объяснить. Клинт сообразительный парень, но это явно не его область. – Мне придется его разбить и запитывать в небольших количествах в нескольких разных точках цепи. Каждый отдельный сегмент.  
\- Хм.  
Не самое полезное замечание, но параллельно с ним Клинт сервирует подобие ужина, состоящего из холодного мяса, так что Тони не расположен жаловаться.  
\- Надо было захватить костюм. Все получилось бы намного быстрее, - Клинт протягивает ему его порцию, и он с благодарностью ее принимает: - Спасибо.  
\- Пожалуйста.  
Тони корчит гримасу и откусывает кусок мяса. На лице у Клинта отчетливо виден вопрос: «Что?», да и вообще выражение откровенно недоумевающее, поэтому он поясняет:  
\- Ты какой-то слишком вежливый.  
Клинт дожевывает кусок, потом кивает и взмахивает рукой:  
\- Давай попробуем еще раз. Повтори.  
Тони немного озадачен, но все-таки повторяет:  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Да пошел ты.  
Сказав это, Клинт ухмыляется, и Тони просто не может не ответить:  
\- Придурок.  
\- Ага.  
Тони смотрит на него и думает о том, что Клинт невероятно хорош в своей работе, и что он не знает никого, кто был бы таким же профессиональным - включая Роуди, которого Тони очень уважает. А вот вне работы, Клинт не агент. Он терпеливый, и вспыльчивый, и задумчивый. Он каким-то образом одновременно и саркастичный, и болезненно искренний. И, как Тони уже не раз замечал, не стесняется вести себя как полный придурок, если ему этого хочется.  
И Тони хочет его себе, всего целиком.  
Эта потребность вдруг резко ударяет его в грудь, но он не торопится и наклоняется совсем немного, и Клинт тоже двигается навстречу. Сначала они целуются мягко, и все неожиданно настолько серьезно, что это заставляет Тони отстраниться, чтобы сказать какую-нибудь глупость, но эта же серьезность все-таки вынуждает в результате промолчать, поэтому он просто снова наклоняется за поцелуем, долгим, глубоким и отчаянным.  
Клинт тянет его к себе, чтобы прижаться ближе, и когда Тони подчиняется, еда уже полностью забыта. Если бы не его эго, он бы сам влез к нему на колени, но он в отличие от Клинта помешан на всех этих идеях насчет мужчин и женщин, и тому приходится потянуть настойчивее, чтобы он все-таки это сделал.  
\- Хочу тебя, - говорит Клинт, когда Тони садится к нему колени, и эта короткая фраза почти приканчивает его.  
\- Да.  
Тони чувствует, что Клинт уже возбужден, и это сводит с ума. Он обрушивается на него и стонет в губы, снова целуя. В каждом поцелует сквозить жажда обладания, сейчас это особенно заметно.  
\- Тише, тише, - слышит он между поцелуями. Если это сказал Клинт, тогда он не может дождаться следующего указания.  
В зале довольно прохладно, но Тони не протестует, когда с него стягивают футболку. Клинт несколько секунд скользит пальцами по реактору, такое впечатление, будто он впервые его видит. Тони вдруг понимает, что тот просто никогда не уделял этому особого внимания, ни один из них, если честно. Потому что акцент выставлялся именно на сексе, а совсем не на самом процессе. И теперь большинство первых моментов для них уже потеряны.  
Конечно, это не важно. Они не подростки, и формально ни один из первых моментов для них давно не первый.  
Тони стягивает с Клинта футболку, пытаясь разобраться с этим раньше, чем тот окончательно увлечется, оставляя поцелуи у Тони на груди. Естественно, он сразу же возвращается к прерванному занятию, как только избавляется от нее. Это так мучительно хорошо, что Тони уже почти забывает о том, что было днем. Ему кажется, что прошли годы.  
\- Хватит уже, - говорит он и тянет Бартона свободной рукой за волосы. – Хочу сейчас.  
\- Тише, я сказал, - Тони слышит усмешку в голосе и недовольно рычит, но Клинт и не собирается уступать и оставляет еще один поцелуй прямо над соском. – Я что, не могу доставить тебе удовольствие?  
\- Я могу придумать несколько других способов, при помощи которых ты можешь доставить мне еще больше удовольствия.  
\- А я нет, - Тони вздрагивает, когда Клинт скользит руками к его пояснице и запускает пальцы за пояс штанов. – Мне нравится смотреть, как ты извиваешься.  
\- Потому что ты задница, - сообщает Тони. Он говорит это нежно, и Клинт тоже это понимает. Он не думал, что хоть с кем-нибудь может быть таким гиперчувствительным. У него в голове проносится слишком много всего, чтобы можно было надеяться, что часть из этого не будет время от времени вырываться вслух.  
\- Ну, ты то, что ты ешь.  
Тони тихо стонет, откидывает голову назад и улыбается, когда чувствует, как Клинт проводит по открывшейся шее кончиком носа, глубоко вдыхая. Очень характерно, как он может упомянуть то, что произошло чуть раньше в палатке – от чего плавились кости – а потом делать что-то, что иначе как милым не назовешь.  
\- Боже, Клинт…  
\- Мне нравится, когда ты меня так называешь.  
Тони фыркает:  
\- По имени?  
\- С тобой никогда не знаешь.  
\- Давишь на чувство вины.  
Клинт хмыкает и слегка прикусывает его плечо.  
\- Думаешь, это сработает?  
\- Если ты, наконец, займешься делом, я назову тебя, как ты только захочешь.  
\- Шантаж, да?  
\- Думаешь, _это_ сработает?  
Огромный неуютный зал заполняется теплым и низким смехом Клинта.  
\- Конечно, Светлячок. Но однажды я тебя отучу быть таким чертовски нетерпеливым.  
Когда Клинт просовывает руку между ними и накрывает его член через штаны, Тони забывает, что собирался сказать, и вцепляется в его плечи, впиваясь ногтями, тот никогда не возражал. И хорошо, потому что Тони хочет оставить на нем свои отметины.  
\- Как ты хочешь? М? – Клинт мягко сжимает его, вглядываясь в лицо. Он жаден до сильных эмоций. Тони это знает, потому что уже не раз специально реагировал преувеличенно сильно, чтобы доставить ему удовольствие. – Я знаю, чего ты действительно хочешь, но пока мы не можем…?  
Тони прижимается ближе, раздумывая, и Клинт не отстраняется.  
\- Вместе.  
Это, конечно, может означать что угодно, но Клинт понимает. Он улыбается, наклоняется и ловит его губы для еще одного долгого жесткого поцелуя.  
\- Слезай.  
Тони так и делает и начинает расстегивать штаны, уже по собственной инициативе. Он, не отрываясь, смотрит на то, как Клинт, совершенно не стесняясь его взгляда, тоже раздевается. Стрелок знает, что красив – кто бы не знал, с таким-то телом! – так что нет смысла притворяться. Когда Клинт стягивает боксеры, высвобождая возбужденный член, Тони не выдерживает и выдыхает:  
\- Ебать…  
\- Чуть позже, - поддразнивает Клинт, перебираясь к нему, чтобы помочь избавиться от остатков одежды, пока все лишнее не оказывается на полу.  
Тони надеется, что сейчас-то они уже начнут, но знает, что нет. И убеждается в своей правоте, когда Клинт нависает над ним, но не чтобы обхватить их члены, а чтобы начать целовать шею, спускаясь ниже.  
\- Прекращай это, - просит Тони.  
\- Прекращу, когда закончу.  
Тони вдруг приходит в голову, что тут вполне могут быть камеры, но скорее всего они не включатся, пока он не разберется с питанием. Кроме того, он не впервые занимается чем-то подобным перед объективом. В конце концов, понимаешь, что стал популярным, когда тебе посвящен целый раздел на порнотрекере.  
И Тони им необоснованно гордится.  
Он слышит тихий гортанный стон и чувствует дразнящий поцелуй в бедро.  
\- Ты такой чертовски твердый.  
\- Правда? – умудряется сказать Тони. – А я и не заметил.  
Клинт фыркает, придвигается для еще одного глубокого поцелуя, а потом, наконец – _наконец_! – ложится сверху, прижимаясь к нему. Тони чувствует, что начинает скулить, но Бартон целует его еще до того, как это заходит слишком далеко, хотя все равно наверняка услышал, но уже плевать. Он скользит руками по бокам Клинта, пока не доходит до совершенно потрясающей задницы и, обхватив ее, прижимает ближе, а тот обхватывает оба их члена.  
\- Черт, как же хорошо, - слышит Тони. И после этого настолько теряется в ощущениях, что уже не уверен, что распознал бы еще хоть слово.  
После мучительно медленной прелюдии Клинт, видимо, сжалившись, все-таки ускоряется. Никаких длинных неторопливых движений, только быстрая дрочка, и когда они сталкиваются губами, это просто что-то невероятное. У Тони мерзнет спина на бетонном полу, но он этого почти не замечает из-за сокрушительного жара, исходящего от накрывшего его тела. Время от времени Клинт отстраняется, останавливается и ловит губами его сосок, чтобы хоть немного оттянуть развязку, и это так хорошо и так жестоко, что Тони почти – _почти_ – готов умолять его прекратить.  
Потом он чувствует, как дыхание Клинта на его шее учащается, а рука начинает двигаться резче и отчаяннее. Похоже, Бартон не единственный, кто успел за прошедшие месяцы наизусть выучить чужое тело.  
\- Вот так, - шепчет Тони ему в ухо. – Кончи.  
Клинт стонет и наклоняется, чтобы поймать его губы. А Тони скользит руками к его бедрам и, проводя по ним ногтями, чувствует, как Клинт кончает. И как только он это чувствует, не выдерживает и сам. Он совершенно похабно стонет Клинту в губы, крепко зажмуривается и, кажется, царапает до крови, извиваясь под его губами, руками и телом.  
Тони годами не чувствовал себя таким пресыщенным.  
Он притягивает Клинта обратно для еще одного ленивого поцелуя, прежде чем отпустить, а потом наблюдает, как тот приподнимается и тянется к одежде. Он вытирает сначала грудь Тони, потом свою, а Тони не может отвести от него глаз.  
\- Это было, - серьезно говорит Тони, поворачиваясь к Клинту, когда тот ложится рядом, - как минимум семь из десяти.  
\- О, безусловно.  
\- Да?  
\- Может, даже семь с половиной.  
\- Отлично.  
Они придвигаются друг к другу и снова целуются. Теперь они делят поцелуй, а не сражаются за него. И Тони чувствует, как у него глубоко внутри поднимается… _что-то_. Черт, вот черт.  
\- Не позволяй мне этого говорить.  
\- Ладно, - говорит Клинт и снова его целует.  
И это все, что нужно сделать.

***

На следующий день они просыпаются рано и сразу берутся за работу. Клинт предсказуемо гораздо более ловкий, поэтому Тони отправляет его вперед разведывать наиболее удобные для подхода пути. Может быть, прошлым вечером он несколько преувеличил объем работы – то есть, действительно надо подключить несколько точек, но в результате всего через три часа удается запустить основную цепь. И требуется еще только два, чтобы зарядить генератор, но все явно не плохо. Это, конечно, временное решение, но при определенном везении проработает как минимум год.  
\- Что ж, снова ринемся в пролом, - говорит Клинт, когда они готовы выйти обратно в жару снаружи. Тони удивлен, но не настолько, чтобы не похвастаться самому.  
\- _Сцепите зубы и раздуйте ноздри, дыханье придержите, словно лук. Дух напрягите. - Мстители, вперед_!  
\- Тоже знаешь Шекспира, да? Я впечатлен.  
\- Да, я вообще люблю производить впечатление.  
\- _В дни мира украшают человека смирение и тихий, скромный нрав_.  
\- И, видимо, такой ты и есть.  
\- Это единственная часть, которую я знаю.  
\- Только она тебе и нужна, - уверяет его Тони, регулируя лямки рюкзака и надевая солнечные очки. А потом, улыбаясь, заканчивает: - _Крича: «Бог с Фьюри, США и Роджерсом Святым!»_  
\- Придурок.  
Обратный путь через пустыню кажется гораздо проще, чем дорога туда. Они выходят, когда солнце уже миновало зенит. Разве что ночью становится холоднее. В результате половина всего пути проходит в темноте, но зато они общаются и все это время идут рядом.  
Тони не раз думает, что мог бы привыкнуть к этому.  
Когда они возвращаются в условное место, их уже ждет самолет. И Фьюри. От него не укрывается тот факт, что на этот раз все прошло как надо, хотя он явно и не горит желанием их за это благодарить. После взлета они с Бартоном обмениваются за его спиной усмешками, вот только Тони не успевает спрятать свою, когда Фьюри снова поворачивается, и это ожидаемо провоцирует вопрос:  
\- Бога ради, Старк. Все-таки произошло что-то, о чем вы мне не сказали?  
Какое-то мгновение Тони раздумывает - не рассказать ли все подробности, просто чтобы посмотреть на реакцию? Но в результате ему не приходится решать, потому что Бартон за спиной у Фьюри неожиданно корчит безумно смешную и совершенно нелепую гримасу, и, несмотря на то, что она не предназначается непосредственно Тони, он не может удержаться и фыркает.  
Фьюри бормочет что-то о том, что умудрился нанять на работу сущего ребенка, и от этого становится еще смешнее. К тому же, Тони получает огромное удовольствие, глядя на то, как Клинт после этого пытается серьезно и профессионально отчитаться в выполнении миссии.  
После посадки они уходят вместе. Это явно приводит Фьюри в замешательство, но он ничего не спрашивает – и слава Богу, потому что Тони себе-то не может ничего толком объяснить, что уж говорить о Нике Фьюри.

***

Тони хотел бы сказать, что сначала они все обсуждают, и извиняются, и серьезно говорят обо всей ситуации с «началом отношений», но, похоже, все это так и останется невысказанным. Гораздо важнее, что их руки, кажется, сами тянутся друг к другу, и они не собираются этому противостоять, а с удовольствием подчиняются.  
\- Собираюсь тебя трахнуть, - говорит ему Клинт и подхватывает, чтобы отнести к кровати.  
Они выскальзывают из одежды так, как будто нет ни пуговиц, ни рукавов, ничего, что мешало бы. Это впечатляет, хотя, может быть, Тони просто не замечает всех этих заминок, потому что его заволакивает желанием. Его никто не трахал годами, не так, как нужно, нет. Кажется, его вообще ни разу не трахал тот, кто бы ему действительно нравился… или, да, к кому он испытывал бы нечто большее. Не стоит упоминать это слово.  
Рациональный, как и всегда, Клинт, уже заметно возбужденный, лезет в тумбочку, чтобы найти любрикант. Тони мотает головой, отказываясь от презерватива, и переползает дальше на кровать, дожидаясь его.  
\- Пожалуйста… - начинает было Клинт, но обрывает сам себя, кидает тюбик на кровать и придвигается ближе. Он все еще стоит и ведет себя восхитительно сдержанно, несмотря на откровенное желание. Тони не может отвести от него взгляд. – Пожалуйста, не торопи меня. Не хочу спешить.  
\- Хорошо, - отвечает Тони. Клинту очень легко его уговорить, стоя перед ним настолько неприлично возбужденным. И еще легче он закрепляет успех, когда тихо стонет, приподнимает ногу Тони и целует его колено с невыносимой, отчаянной страстью.  
\- Блять, Тони…  
\- Если ты настаиваешь.  
Клинт усмехается и очень мягко скользит пальцами по его ноге. Тони наблюдает, как он прижимается губами, целует и прикусывает, всецело отдаваясь своему занятию, и это ужасно возбуждает – похлеще, чем просмотр порно с любимыми кинками, только сейчас все совсем иначе.  
\- Ты чертов шедевр, - говорит ему Клинт. – Ты знаешь об этом?  
\- Знаю, - уверяет Тони, слегка улыбаясь.  
\- Хорошо, - говорит он серьезно. – Потому что ты красивый.  
\- Я не…  
\- Женщина? – заканчивает за него Клинт. Он останавливается, привстает и смотрит Тони в глаза, хотя руку с бедра, к счастью, не убирает. Взгляд серьезный, но не строгий. Никакой ссоры не предвидится, но, очевидно, он хочет сказать что-то, что для него важно. – Нет. Ты не женщина. И на тебя никто не смотрит, тебя никто осуждает, тебе не надо говорить высоким голосом или вести себя как принцесса из-за того, что я тебя так называю. Ты мужчина, и ты красивый, и в этом нет ничего такого. Хорошо?  
Речь, конечно, была рассчитана не на это, но у Тони вдоль позвоночника пробегает волна возбуждения.  
\- Понял.  
\- Я не собираюсь этого говорить, - добавляет Клинт. И сначала Тони не понимает, о чем он, а потом вспоминает свою просьбу в холодном зале посреди пустыни и осознает, что тот сейчас имеет в виду совсем не слова про красоту.  
Тони начинает краснеть. Он чувствует это, но старается игнорировать, и приподнимается, опираясь на локти, чтобы не начала кружиться голова.  
\- Ладно, - говорит он и придвигается ближе, чтобы провести рукой по груди Клинта. По тому месту, где чувствуется правильное, мерное биение жизни. – Идет.  
Они внимательно смотрят друг на друга. Происходящее почти сюрреалистично.  
\- Иди сюда, идиот, - говорит Клинт, и они целуются.  
Он не пытается больше целовать ногу Тони и вместо этого гладит рукой. Его пальцы каждый раз проходят болезненно близко к возбужденному члену, но так его и не касаются – конечно же, намеренно, потому что он явно хочет приберечь это напоследок. Тони сказал бы, что Клинт его дразнит, но не думает, что тот делает это специально. Кроме того, он прекрасно понимает желание касаться и никогда не отпускать.  
Он поднимает руку к плечу Клинта и прослеживает кончиками пальцев очертания мускулов. Они идеальны, и Тони бы потянулся поцеловать их, если бы не пытался держать свои губы либо прижатыми к губам Клинта, либо просто поблизости от них.  
Наконец, Клинт ложится на него. Их члены на мгновение касаются друг друга, и это пропускает через Тони заряд желания, и ему даже не нужно об этом говорить, Клинт замечает и так.  
\- Наконец, заполучил тебя, - говорит он, уже тяжело дыша.  
Тони видит, как он тянется к тюбику любриканта, смотрит, как выдавливает смазку на ладонь и аккуратно размазывает по пальцам. В первую очередь – Тони, всегда, абсолютно всегда в первую очередь Тони. Он отодвигается и приподнимает ноги, позволяя Клинту закинуть их на плечи, и ложится, расслабляясь, когда пальцы горячо проходят по ложбинке между ягодиц, добираясь до входа.  
\- Не буду этого говорить, - повторяет Клинт, и наклоняется, чтобы еще раз поцеловать его, прежде чем ввести, наконец, первый палец.  
Тони немедленно хочется _еще_ , и он тихо стонет. Клинт утыкается носом в его колено и тяжело выдыхает, правильно интерпретируя услышанное как «да-давай-еще». Он протискивает внутрь второй палец и слегка их сгибает. Как серьезно подозревает Тони, для того, чтобы заставить его стонать громче, поэтому он бросает все попытки сдерживаться. Если Клинт хочет его слышать, он с удовольствием предоставит ему эту возможность.  
\- Черт, - бормочет Клинт. – Черт, Тони…  
Тони улыбается, откидывает голову назад и сильнее выгибается навстречу его руке. Если бы у него была возможность, он бы с удовольствием сам насадился на пальцы Клинта, но тот удерживает его второй рукой. Это явное «нет», а Тони сейчас в таком положении, потому что именно этого ему и хотелось – почувствовать контроль, и он подчиняется.  
\- Давай, Клинт, - говорит он, слегка преувеличивая тяжесть дыхания – хотя, надо признать, ему не приходится притворяться настолько, насколько он бы хотел.  
Тони чувствует, как Клинт разводит пальцы у него внутри, и старается не дрожать. Он внезапно понимает, то, что сейчас происходит – прямо здесь и сейчас, наконец, – это Клинт Бартон внутри него, и от этого почти теряет голову. Он знает, что будет больно, если недостаточно подготовиться, но это уже совершенно не волнует.  
\- Черт, Клинт, просто перестань. Я… черт. Я хочу тебя. Прямо сейчас. Хватит.  
Они смотрят друг на друга, и через несколько томительно долгих мгновений Клинт соглашается:  
\- Сейчас.  
Он снова тянется к тюбику и смазывает себя. Его движения быстрые и умелые, и Тони позволяет себе насладиться видом того, как Клинт касается себя – черт, он так по этому соскучился за то время, что они не были вместе, – пока тот не приставляет головку ко входу и не надавливает.  
Тони стискивает ногами его плечи, громко стонет и против воли сжимается вокруг него. Это больно, как он и ожидал – действительно больно, и после еще одного стона Клинт останавливается, чтобы дать ему время привыкнуть. Он заставляет себя расслабиться и открывает глаза, чтобы снова посмотреть на Клинта.  
\- Да?  
\- Да, - отзывается Тони. И хотя ответ больше похож на стон, чем на осмысленное слово, это все равно разрешение, Клинт, возбужденный почти до головокружения, улыбается ему и начинает проталкиваться глубже.  
Он двигается медленно, как и собирался, но Тони почти сразу понимает, что «медленно» в данном случае совершенно не означает «мягко» или «скучно», и он совсем не против этого урока. Он чувствует каждое движение, у него есть время, чтобы на самом деле _прочувствовать_ каждый толчок бедер, каждое прикосновение рук. Это сжигает его, но как только Клинт находит нужный узел нервов и начинает задевать его при каждом движении, боль стремительно проходит.  
Тони почти готов умолять Клинта прикоснуться к нему, но знает, что тот все равно этого не сделает. Он совершенно деспотичен по отношению к любовнику, и не дает даже пошевелиться, оставив ему только голос, но поступает так, явно понимая, что именно этого Тони хочет. Впрочем, в чем бы ни была причина, Клинт безжалостен, и это чертовски заводит.  
Кажется, что проходит вечность, прежде чем медленные упругие движения начинают ускоряться, но уж после этого скорость нарастает стремительно. Тони видит, как с Клинта скатываются капли пота, и все-таки тянется, чтобы обхватить его лицо и поцеловать. И ему плевать, что для этого приходится остановиться, и это его удивляет. Если подумать, Бартон вообще его часто удивляет.  
К тому моменту, когда Клинт все же обхватывает рукой его член, Тони уже начинает казаться, что он готов кончить вообще без прикосновений. Он задыхается и стонет, но от ощущения ласкающей его твердой ладони и осознания, что, значит, Клинт уже готов, у него откуда-то берутся новые силы.  
Клинт выдыхает его имя, когда кончает, горячий и вздрагивающий. И Тони тоже больше не может сдерживаться. Он шумно кончает сразу за ним, вцепившись в Клинта и уткнувшись лицом в изгиб его шеи.  
Они почти ничего не говорят. Только забираются под простыни, так и не расцепляясь, и смотрят друг на друга. Если бы кто-нибудь описал Тони эту ситуацию месяц назад, он бы посмеялся ему в лицо. Но сейчас он говорит: «Ты изумительный», и это самые искренние слова и всех, что он произносил за все последние годы.

***

Сначала они предпочитают не афишировать свои отношения. Многие даже не в курсе, что Тони расстался с Пеппер, так что это было бы слишком неожиданно. Кроме того, это только их дело и ничье больше, а они оба не из тех, кто любит о таком говорить.  
Наташа, конечно, знает. Тони очень быстро выясняет, что она даже страшнее, чем обычно, когда ты тот, кто может навредить ее лучшему другу, хотя, вроде, она и понимает, что он этого делать не собирается. Иногда она даже забавная, если удается ненадолго забыть, что она может с тобой сделать, – так что, естественно, такое случается редко.  
Пеппер тоже знает, но Тони предпочитает об этом не думать. В конце концов, он всегда будет чувствовать вину. Фактически, эти отношения начались с измены, и от этого уже никуда не деться.  
Хорошо, что это Клинт, а не кто-нибудь другой. Сексуальный, терпеливый, чокнутый, нахальный, милый Клинт, обладающий удивительным талантом, который никогда не давался Тони. Он знает, о чем не надо шутить. Он умеет слушать так же хорошо, как умеет трахаться, и на практике это настолько же специфическое сочетание, как и звучит. Тони частенько думает, что именно это ему больше всего и нравится в Клинте.  
Они так и не говорят _это_. Им не нужно. Может, когда-нибудь скажут, но они оба не слишком-то романтичные люди.  
Это становится совершенно очевидно в День Святого Валентина, через несколько месяцев после того, как они начинают встречаться. Оба напрочь забывают о предстоящей дате, и вспоминают только утром четырнадцатого, и оба притворяются, что помнили. А позже днем приносят друг другу какие-то совершенно дурацкие подарки, чтобы избавиться от ощущения лживости. Они смеются над этим, а потом целуются, и очень быстро решают, что _каждый_ валентинов день нужно проводить преимущественно в постели.  
Или на столе. Или у стены. Нужное подчеркнуть.  
Почти все, что Тони думает о Клинте, до смешного слащаво, и вообще немного слишком в целом. К счастью, его это беспокоит гораздо меньше, чем он всегда предполагал. Может, это значит, что он повзрослел. Хотя, учитывая, как он смеется каждый раз, когда прекрасный, великолепный Клинт Бартон корчит рожи за спиной у Фьюри, – а он _продолжает_ это делать, ни разу не попавшись, - может и нет.


End file.
